Remember Me
by HopelessRomantic45
Summary: FINISHED! PRIS. Memories are lost, an old enemy is discovered, and friends aren't what they seem. What is a poor red ranger to do?
1. Chapter 1

"ASHLEY!"

An explosion sounded and sparks flew everywhere. Six people in colored outfits flew through the air, landing about fifty feet from where they had been originally.

A man in silver pants, a red shirt, and a silver jacket sprinted forward. The six people groaned and moved around as bright lights covered their bodies, then they were returned to regular clothes.

The man in red kneeled down to a girl with blonde hair. She was wearing a light yellow sweater and a jean skirt.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

The girl opened her eyes and squinted at him. She looked at his clothes, then at his hair, which was brown with blonde streaks.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Ashley, it's me, Andros!" Andros exclaimed.

"I don't know you," Ashley told him. She sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

Andros shook his head as Ashley's confusion continued. He saw a girl in purple starting to move around, and he got up and ran to her.

"Karone! You remember me, don't you?" Andros pleaded.

"Andros?" Karone wondered, sitting up.

"Good, you remember!" Andros gasped.

"What am I doing here? Shouldn't we be on KO-35?"

"We're Rangers that protect Earth!" Andros explained, fairly annoyed with everyone's apparent memory loss.

"Since when?"

"Andros?" A male voiced asked from behind Andros. Andros turned around on his knees to see a man with blonde hair wearing a silver shirt.

"Zhane! Tell Karone we're rangers!"

"Who?" Zhane asked.

"Karone! You're girlfriend!"

Zhane looked around Andros to find Karone sitting there.

"She's my girlfriend?" Zhane whispered to Andros.

"What is going on!" Andros yelled, getting to his feet. He could see the other three people starting to wake up, but didn't bother to go to them, because they probably wouldn't remember anything either.

Suddenly, Andros' arms were pulled behind his back. He grimaced and tried freeing himself, but he was held tight. He turned his head and saw it was a quantron that had him.

"Quantrons?" Andros wondered to himself. "They haven't been around since…"

"Since me," A female voice spoke up out of nowhere. Bright lights flashed in front of Andros, and a woman who looked very much like Karone stood in front of him. Her long, curly hair was dyed blue, and she was wearing a black leather outfit.

"Astronema?" Andros exclaimed. "It can't be! Karone was Astronema."

"Well, looks like I'm Astronema now," the woman snapped at him. She held out her hand and a silver staff appeared. She held it up and electricity sparkled at the tip. "Now that you've witnessed the power of my memory monster, it's time for you to disappear!"

The electricity shot out of the staff and hit Andros square in the chest. He moaned and fought to pull his right hand away from the quantron. He was successful, and he hit a button on the morpher on his left arm. Andros disappeared in a flash of red light.

Andros appeared again in a long, silver hallway. His body still stung from the electricity, and he closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

A throbbing deep in Andros' chest woke him up. He lifted his head to discover he was lying on the floor of the Megaship. Upon further inspection, he saw he was on the bridge. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened, but he remembered transporting here then falling over.

"DECA, where are the others?" Andros asked, getting to his feet. As he moved, his chest began to hurt more and more.

"They are all on Earth." The computer answered.

"They would have woken me up and told me if they were going to Earth," Andros muttered to himself. "Are they okay? Is a monster attacking?"

"They are all safely in their homes."

"Why? This isn't making any sense!" Andros' voice began to get louder as his frustration continued. "DECA, bring up a visual of one of them."

"There is no need for that. They are all asleep."

"Asleep? But they always sleep on the Megaship!"

"Hold on," DECA told Andros. Andros looked up at her eye, wondering what she could possibly be doing.

"My indicators show that none of them even know what the Megaship is."

"That isn't possible!" Andros opened his communicator and pressed a few buttons. "Ashley? Ashley, are you there?" There was no answer. "Zhane! Karone! Someone, come in! TJ? Cassie?"

"Check the box," DECA told Andros.

"Why would they be in the box?" Andros snapped at her, but he felt a knot twist in his stomach.

He walked over to one of the control panels and pressed a few buttons. A drawer slid out next to him, and he pulled out a large silver box and set it down on the panel. He pressed numbers on a keypad and the lid popped open. Andros gasped.

There sat all six morphers: Blue, Black, Yellow, Pink, Silver, and Purple.

The sight of the morphers made everything click, and Andros remembered everything. The rangers were now ex-rangers, or rather, had never become rangers. Astronema had erased their memories so they didn't remember ever becoming rangers, even Turbo rangers.

"You knew their memories were gone, didn't you?" Andros yelled to DECA.

"Not until I checked their brain waves a minute ago," DECA answered. "I thought that they were just having fun on Earth like you did."

"What am I supposed to do?" Andros groaned, flopping down into his chair.

"Maybe you can try and make them remember?" DECA suggested. "Have them put the morphers back on. Show them video from my files of all seven of you fighting. Show them around the Megaship again."

"Would Astronema really…" Andros stopped. It couldn't really be Astronema. He knew that Karone hadn't turned into Astronema again, because she had still been on the ground when Astronema had appeared. So someone was posing as Astronema, and she had Karone's power.

"First of all, I have to find out who Astronema is. The others can take care of themselves. I mean, other than being two or three years older, nothing could have changed much."

000000000000

"Ashley?" Mr. Hammond questioned. He had been walking down the hall past Ashley's old room, when he realized that she was in the bed.

Ashley's subconscious heard his voice and started to wake her up. Ashley opened her eyes and saw her dad standing in the doorway.

"Good morning, Dad," Ashley muttered before yawning and stretching.

"What are you doing home, Ash?" Mr. Hammond wondered.

"What do you mean? You saw me when I came home yesterday after school!"

"Yesterday? Ashley, you haven't been in this room for three years!"

"That can't be possible! I was at school yesterday, and I came home…and the rest is kind of a blur."

"You graduated last year, Ash!"

0000000000000000

"Derek, where's Mom?" TJ wondered, leaning into the room of his 11-year old brother. "I've looked all over the house."

The boy looked up with shock in his eyes, then they began to fill with tears.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TJ asked softly, starting to move towards his brother.

"What are you doing here?" A deep voice snapped.

"Dad!" TJ spun around and found himself face to face with his dad. "Why are you angry?"

"You never came home!" Mr. Johnson yelled. "I called you, and mailed you, and e-mailed you, and you never came home!"

"What do you mean? I was here yesterday!"

"Don't be coy with me, boy! You haven't been here for the past three years!"

"Derek, what is he talking about?" TJ asked his brother.

"Mom's…" Derek stopped, tears streaming down his face. He wiped them away and looked at his big brother with a mixture of pain and anger. "Mom's dead!"

000000000000000000

Carlos opened his eyes slowly. As they focused, he realized there was a bat hanging right above his head. Carlos' eyes widened as the bat began to swing down towards him. He grunted as he rolled over and landed on the floor.

"Who are you?" A female voice insisted.

"Who are _you?_" Carlos repeated.

"This is my house, buddy! Get out of my son's room now!"

"What? I live here!" Carlos yelled, utterly confused.

"I've been living here for the past year, young man!"

00000000000000

"Mom?" Cassie asked softly, walking into the family room. Her mom sat in a large blue chair with tissues surrounding her and tears in her eyes. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Cassie?" Mrs. Chan choked. "When did you come home?"

"I was here last night, Mom," Cassie said.

"No you weren't," Mrs. Chan shook her head.

"Why are you crying, Mom?"

"Honey, I called you and we talked about this! Your father asked for a divorce, so I got him one."

**A/n: So, that's another chapter. Let me know what you thought, and that might help me with where I want to go next.**

**And I need to explain something. This takes place so that when Astronema figured out she was Andros' brother and became Karone again, she stayed Karone for good. She never turned back to evil. And I'm sure you figured out that they then made her a purple ranger morpher, so she became the 7th ranger. **

**Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Before you go, Andros," DECA spoke up, "maybe you should check to see where Karone is."

Andros sighed and lowered the helmet to his ranger suit he had been about to put on his head. He set the helmet down on the console and took a seat in the chair.

"Fine," Andros agreed with another sigh. "Search for a visual of Karone."

Andros leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure why he had agreed with DECA. What he had said earlier about someone else being Astronema had to be wrong. If the monster had erased everyone's memories, then Karone would have become Astronema again.

"Visual found," DECA announced.

"Show it on the viewing screen."

Andros wasn't sure what he was expecting to see, but when he saw Karone slumped against a wall with her hands and feet chained, his eyes widened in shock.

Karone appeared to have been badly tortured since when he had seen her on Earth. And, to top things off, Zhane sat next to her, looking just as beaten as her.

"So I was right," Andros whispered to himself.

But then he stopped praising himself. If everyone had forgotten the past two years, then Karone should be Astronema and Zhane should be in his cryogenic tube. Andros started to think that the monster hadn't fazed them, but Zhane hadn't known that Karone was his girlfriend, and neither of them remembered being rangers. What had Astronema done?

"DECA, teleport me to Karone and Zhane." Andros ordered. He grabbed his helmet and put it on his head just before he was surrounded by a red light and the bridge of the Megaship disappeared.

Andros reappeared next to Karone, and crouched down next to her. Zhane was either asleep or still unconscious from his beating.

"Andros?" Karone whispered. "How did you get here? _Why_ are you here? And what are you wearing?"

"Long story," Andros replied quietly. "I need to get you guys out of here. Wake Zhane up while I get you out of these" He muttered something to himself, and his spiral saber appeared in his hand. He hacked at the chains, but it didn't have any effect.

"Zhane! Zhane!" Karone hissed, shaking Zhane with her hand. "Andros, it isn't working."

"We'll just have to carry him out, then."

The two of them were silent for a very long time. The only noise was the banging of the spiral saber against the metal.

"Andros, I have a question," Karone spoke up as Andros his temper began to flare. "Why do I look so much like that woman in there?"

Andros froze, his saber about to come down on the chains again. He set the weapon down and looked into his sister's eyes.

"What do you remember before these past two days?" Andros asked.

"What does that have to do…" Karone started to protest.

"Just, answer it," Andros interrupted.

Karone looked down at her lap, her eyes squinted as she concentrated on her memory. Andros continued trying to break the chains, pulling out his blaster when he gave up on his saber. Finally, Karone looked up at Andros with confusion in her eyes.

"I remember sitting in the park, passing a ball back and forth telekinetically. After that, everything is fuzzy."

Andros closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"What's wrong, Andros?" Karone questioned. "And what does that have to do with me looking like that woman?"

"That woman's name is Astronema, Princess of Evil." Andros explained, opening his eyes. "And you look like her, because before all of this, you were Astronema."

"What?" Karone gasped. "T-t-that can't be possible! How could they turn me evil? I mean…"

"Darkonda kidnapped you that day in the park. I've spent my whole life searching for you. Then, this past year you showed your face as Astronema, my enemy. I figured out you were Karone, and was able to convince you that you were too. We turned you good again and made you the purple ranger.

"Your enemy?"

"I'm the red ranger. That's why I'm wearing this outfit."

"And, who's 'we'?"

"The four other rangers. They're from Earth, and they lost their memory too."

"Oh, Andros. This must be so hard for you!"

"I'm not giving up yet. I know there's a way that I can fix this."

Andros picked up his blaster and aimed at Karone's chains when the door to the room opened. Andros jumped to his feet and hid behind another stack of boxes that were right next to the door.

"Well, well, well. Looks like the purple ranger has finally woken up," Astronema spoke.

_Pretend you don't know who she is,_ Andros told his sister telepathically.

"Who are you?" Karone stuttered. "And what am I doing here?"

"You're here so your brother thinks that you became me again."

"My brother?" Karone wondered.

"Looks like my monster has worked much better than I thought. Well, have fun doing…nothing." Astronema turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Andros checked to make sure she was gone, then started to follow her.

"Andros!" Karone hissed.

"I have to see who she is," Andros whispered back. He followed Astronema in the shadows and watched her go into her room.

"God, I hate this outfit!" Astronema mumbled. She pulled out her staff and zapped herself. Andros looked through the door just then, and gasped sharply.

"No, no, no," Andros cried softly. "Not Nina…"

**A/n: Oooo, evil ending, very evil! Haha! You'll find out who Nina is soon. Plz review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Andros ran back to the room Karone and Zhane were being held, holding back the emotions that were tearing through his heart. He pulled out his blaster and aimed it at Karone.

Karone stared up at her brother in shock, seeing the distress on his face. Andros fired the blaster, and it hit the chains holding her to the wall, finally knocking them off. He did the same to her leg chains, then all of Zhane's.

"Andros, what's wrong?" Karone asked quietly as she got to her feet, rubbing her wrists where the metal had been.

"Nothing," Andros mumbled as he picked up Zhane. He held onto Karone's arm and transported them out of the room and back to the megaship.

When they touched down, Andros carried Zhane into the med bay and laid him down on the table. He picked up a scanner and began searching for what exactly was wrong with Zhane.

"Andros, please talk to me!" Karone spoke. Andros jumped slightly, not realizing his sister had followed him.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"It has to be something, or else you wouldn't look like your heart just got ripped in two."

Andros closed his eyes and set the scanner down. Karone moved closer and hesitantly set her hand on his arm. When he didn't flinch or move away, she wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him.

"What is it?" Karone repeated quietly.

"It's a long story," Andros replied. "Let me get Zhane bandaged first."

Karone reluctantly pulled away and let her brother get back to work. Andros wrapped bandages around Zhane's cuts and around his chest, where he had a few cracked ribs.

"What did she do to you?" Andros wondered.

"You mean Astronema?" Karone asked. Andros nodded his head. "She sent some green guy in and had him attack us with his sword."

"Ecliptor," Andros spat. The anger inside of him boiled, but he knew that he would have to take it out on Ecliptor later.

"Oh," Karone pushed some of Zhane's hair away from his face and gazed at him. "You said the other day, that me and him are dating."

"Yeah, but I think from the ring hiding in his bedroom, he was ready to take it further." Karone looked up at Andros in shock. Andros gave her a small smile.

"Did I know he was going to propose?" Karone questioned.

"I think you might've. You were ready to get married, though, I know that."

Karone was quiet for a few minutes longer, trying to remember something about this guy or the past few years or the rest of her team. Once again, everything came up as a big blank.

"You ready to talk?" Karone asked her brother.

"Let's go get something to eat," Andros said. He walked out of the room, hoping Karone would take that as a hint he wasn't ready yet. But she followed him down to the synthetron and watched him order something.

Andros sat down at the table and began to eat slowly. Karone sat down across from him and bore her eyes into the top of his head.

"I'm waiting," Karone spoke up. Andros sighed and set his fork down.

"Nina is posing as Astronema." Andros started. "Nina was…an old team member."

"You mean, a power ranger?"

"Back then, it was just me, Zhane, and Nina. We were the Space Rangers. She was pink, I was red, and Zhane was silver."

"So, what's the problem?" Karone wondered.

"She was good, and now she's evil!" Andros exclaimed. Karone crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her brother.

"There's more to it than that, and you know it."

"She got between me and Zhane. Some rumors that weren't true, but we were dumb enough to believe them. It really affected our fighting. We lost a lot of battles, and a lot of innocents because of her. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she's evil now, but…"

"She was part of the good side, and it's hard to watch someone turn evil." Karone finished.

"You have no idea," Andros muttered. The day that he had found out Karone was Astronema flashed through his mind.

"Oh, wow, I didn't even mean to put it that way!" Karone exclaimed. "But, I guess in some ways, it's the same concept."

"Yeah," Andros took another bite of his food. He wanted Karone to leave, as much as he loved her. He wanted to be alone.

"What else?" Karone asked.

"How do you know there's anything else?"

"Because I can see it. You're really bad at keeping things to yourself, did ya know that?"

"I've heard people tell me that before."

"Come on, what else?" Karone prodded.

"She tried seducing both of us. She would go out on a date with me, then the next day kiss Zhane right in front of me. We were a little smarter about figuring that out, but it still kept Zhane and me fighting."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Andros." Karone said. "There was nothing you could've done to keep her on the good side."

Andros looked down at the table, shaking his head. He wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"What?" Karone wondered.

"You've told me that way too many times. Now, even when you don't have your memory, you're still telling me it."

"That's what sisters are for, right?" Karone smiled. "So, who are you dating?"

Andros closed his eyes. Ashley's face and smile flashed in front of his eyes. It hurt knowing that she had no memory of what they had shared.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Andros told his sister, starting to get up.

"Talk with me a little longer, please?" Karone said. "I want to try and see if talking brings back my memory."

Andros sighed because he knew she was right. He needed to get to work making everyone remember again. Andros sat back down and fiddled with a ring on his hand.

"Well, I'm with one of the rangers…"

"What is this!" A female voice screeched.

Andros spun around in his chair. Ashley stood in the doorway to the room, holding something between her fingers.

"Ashley!" Andros exclaimed. "What are you…"

"What is this?" Ashley repeated. She stomped forward and held a diamond ring in front of Andros' face.

**A/n: Ashley has a ring! As usual, I will explain. Plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, that's…your engagement ring…"

"I'm engaged?" Ashley shrieked. "When? Before I graduated? Before my senior year of high school? When, huh?"

"Ashley…"

"Tell me!" Ashley's voice rose in volume. "I want to know why my dad thinks that I'm three years older! I want to know why I don't know who you are! Or why you proposed to me!"

"Ashley!" Andros yelled. Ashley stopped and stared at the man in front of her. Andros took Ashley's hand and gently led her to the chair next to him. "Karone, could you please leave."

"Do you really…"

"Please," Andros repeated forcefully. Karone nodded her head and scampered out of the room.

"Ash, I know that you're upset, but…" Andros stopped when Ashley looked at him with tears falling from her eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why don't I remember?" Ashley asked softly.

"Someone cast a spell to make you forget the last two years." Andros explained.

"Why?"

"Well, because…you're a power ranger."

"What?" Ashley questioned.

"You and four others became the Turbo rangers two years ago, and then at the beginning of this year, you guys became space rangers with me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Andros."

"That has to be the weirdest name I've ever heard!" Ashley muttered. "So, who are these others?"

"Well, there's TJ, Cassie, and Carlos, who were turbo rangers with you. Then there's Zhane, who's my best friend, and that girl that was in here is Karone, my sister."

"So…we're all rangers here on this ship?"

"Yeah."

"And me and you are dating?"

"Yeah."

"Then you decided to propose to me."

"We were going to wait until our duty as rangers was completed before getting married." Andros explained.

"Do you love me?"

Andros stopped cold. He felt his heart begin to break into two. He had told Ashley he loved her from the first day he figured it out and every day after that. Now she didn't even know that he loved her, or that she loved him back.

"A lot…" Andros answered quietly.

"This is just too much…" Ashley muttered, shaking her head. "One day, I'm at school, with my friends, having fun. The next day I learn I was two different power rangers, and a guy loves me and wants to marry me!"

"I just needed to tell you," Andros said. "We don't need to talk about it anymore. What's important is getting your memory back."

"How do we do that?" Ashley asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I should probably start with bringing the others up here."

"Then let's do it!" Ashley declared, starting to get to her feet. "I want my memory back."

"Hold on, Ash. I have a question for you." Ashley sat back down and watched Andros as he fiddled with a ring on his finger. "How did you get here?"

"Oh. I was so shocked by what my dad told me, that I went out for a walk. I just kept walking for hours, with no idea where I was going. Next thing I know, I ended up in front of this ship. I walked on board, and started roaming the hallways. I peeked into this room, and saw you, and remembered you from the other day. Then I saw the ring on my finger. So I decided to ask you about it."

"Looks like part of you deep down still remembers." Andros said with a small smile. "Let's go find the others."

"Zhane is just beginning to wake up," DECA announced.

"I better go see if he's okay." Andros told Ashley. He got up and walked out of the room toward the med bay. Ashley jumped out of her chair and followed Andros, not wanting to be left alone.

When they got into the room, Zhane was just beginning to sit up and look around.

"Andros? Where are we?"

"The megaship," Andros answered. "I'll explain everything later."

"Who's this?" Zhane asked, noticing Ashley standing timidly by the door.

"Ashley," Andros replied simply.

"Well, Ashley, it's very nice to meet you."

"Stop it, you hot shot. You have a girlfriend."

"I do?" Zhane asked.

"He does?" Ashley said at the same time.

"Never mind," Andros sighed. "Just another thing to explain later."

"Darkonda is attacking earth." DECA announced as Andros reached for the scanner to check on Zhane's injuries.

"Oh, great," Andros mumbled to himself. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Zhane asked.

"To protect the earth!" Andros snapped, angry at the situation that he was stuck in. He stalked past Ashley and headed for the jump tubes.

"Andros, wait!" Ashley called out. Andros spun around to face her. "Let me go with you."

"It's too risky!" Andros explained. _I won't let you get hurt again._ He added silently.

"Again?" Ashley asked.

"You heard that?" Andros wondered.

"Yeah, what was it?"

"I'll explain later. I won't let you go down there, you don't remember what its like being a ranger!"

"I bet you if I went down there, my training would come back to me."

"I won't risk that. Now, stay here and watch Zhane!" Andros' voice was loud and harsh. He turned on his heel and hurried to the jump tubes before Ashley could say another word.

"Forgive me, Ash." Andros whispered as he gripped the bar to slide down the chute. "I can't almost lose you again.

**A/n: If you're rereading this new section, I hope that you liked it! If this is your first time, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: This is a rewritten chapter 6. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do before continuing on to the next chapter.**

Andros landed in the middle of a huge commotion. People were running around and screaming as quantrons and Darkonda attacked civilians and their surroundings.

"Leave her alone!" Andros yelled as Darkonda grabbed a woman and was about to slide his sword across her body. Darkonda turned his head, and noticing it was the red ranger, dropped the girl. That's when Andros saw the pink shirt and black hair. "Cassie!"

Andros ran forward to see if Cassie was okay, but just as he got there, Darkonda kicked at him and Andros was thrown back.

Calling for his spiral saber, Andros jumped to his feet and began to fight with Darkonda. Metal against metal they fought, turning and blocking against each other's attacks. Andros paused when he saw Cassie beginning to come to.

Darkonda took advantage of the situation and hit Andros across the chest with his sword. Andros hit the ground and Darkonda quickly stood over him and held his sword to Andros' throat.

"I didn't think it would be this easy. Looks like taking out the other rangers did weaken you. Well, no matter. Say goodbye…"

Laser blasts filled the air. Darkonda stumbled backward, and Ashley rushed up to Andros with an astro blaster in her hand.

"Andros, are you okay?" Ashley asked, helping Andros to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Ash?" Andros asked, still trying to decide if he was angry or grateful she was here.

"That robot that you have on the wall put the battle up on the screen, and when I saw you starting to lose, I ran to the room you went to, grabbed this gun off the table, and slid…" Ashley stopped abruptly, her eyes fixed on something behind Andros.

"Wh-" Andros started to ask, just as Ashley jumped on him and pushed him to the ground.

Ashley cried out as they both crashed to the ground next to each other. Andros saw blood trickling down Ashley's arm, and knew she was hurt bad.

"Come on, we need to get out of here." Andros said, already scrambling to his feet. He held out his hand, but Ashley didn't grab it. "Ashley!"

Ashley looked up at Andros with deep, far away eyes. Tears began to fall down her face.

"Why did you save her before me?" Ashley asked softly.

"What do you-" Andros stopped. Ashley was starting to remember, and of all things it was the one moment when he had hurt her the most.

"Snap out of it, Ash! Now is not the time to bring that up!"

Ashley blinked, and was still for another minute. Then she grabbed Andros' hand and pulled herself up. Andros was about to tell DECA to transport them when he saw Cassie lying on the ground. "Cassie."

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"Just follow me. If we get separated, protect yourself as best you can and get back to me."

Ashley opened her mouth to keep asking questions, but Andros was already sprinting across the cement to Cassie. Ashley ran after him, shaking her head. Ashley screamed as hands grabbed at her and held her tight.

Andros stopped on a dime when the shrill scream reached his ears. He turned around to see Darkonda holding Ashley tight to him, a sword to her throat.

"Better chose wisely, red ranger. Last time, you hurt both of them. Who can you bare to get hurt this time?"

Andros looked between Ashley's horrified look and Cassie lying still on the ground. His mind was spinning so fast, he felt like he was a bystander, watching this and not experiencing the déjà vu he had so desperately hoped would never happen again.

"_**Andros, do something! Cassie's going to die if she doesn't get help soon!" TJ yelled. **_

"_**So is Ashley!" Andros yelled back to his teammate. He could feel the strength in Ashley beginning to die as she stood in Darkonda's hold. **_

"_**Ashley can take care of herself, Andros!" Zhane explained. "Cassie needs help." Andros looked over at Cassie, who was practically unconscious in the arms of a quantron. **_

'**Andros, help me_,' Ashley whispered into Andros' mind. _**

_**Andros looked back at Ashley, and was about to run towards her when he saw Cassie collapse out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, he ran to Cassie to help her. **_

_**Ashley screamed behind him, and Andros turned around. Ashley fell to the ground with a sword in her stomach.** _

Tears flooded Andros' eyes as he came out of his past. This time was a little different, Cassie wasn't guarded, and Ashley wasn't dying. But the fear of hurting one of his teammates again froze Andros up.

'_Andros, teleport me out of here, then bring Cassie with yourself. It'll work.'_

Andros ignored the fact that Ashley was using their mind link and held up his communicator.

"Transport Ashley to the megaship, DECA," Andros said quietly. Ashley disappeared in bright yellow lights.

While Darkonda was distracted, Andros ran to Cassie's side, grabbed her arm, and yelled for DECA to transport them. They both disappeared in bright red lights, and reappeared in front of Ashley, Zhane, and Karone on the bridge.

"What the hell just happened?"

**A/n: Oohhoo! I love this! So, if you've already reviewed for this, read the next chapter and let me know about both of 'em. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: The end of chapter 5 and all of chapter 6 has been redone. You really need to check those out, or you won't get this chapter at all.**

"What the hell just happened?" Karone yelled.

Andros was silent, his mind still spinning. His eyes turned away from his sister to Ashley kneeling on the ground in front of him. She was breathing heavily, but her eyes showed a confusion he had never seen before. He heard Cassie gasp quietly next to him, and turned to her, forgetting about everyone else for a second.

Scooping Cassie up, Andros carried her into the med bay and began tending to her injuries. He took his time, not ready to face the questions that everyone had for him. He couldn't bear to see their reactions again.

"Knock, knock," Ashley muttered, rapping her knuckles against the wall. Andros' head shot up at the sound of her voice. "I was wondering if you could take a look at mine too."

It took Andros a second to register she was talking about the blood that had dried to her arm and yellow shirt. He nodded and Ashley sat down on the bed next to Cassie.

Andros left Cassie's side and grabbed the scanner and some bandages before walking over to Ashley. He lifted the sleeve of Ashley's shirt, but couldn't see the entire wound.

"You're…going to have to take off your shirt," Andros mumbled. Ashley slowly obliged, and set the shirt down in her lap.

Andros began cleaning the wound and bandaging it. They were both silent and thinking of the same moment.

"Why…did I have a black out?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Andros asked back.

"When you held out your hand, I was about to grab it, but my mind went blank. I don't remember what happened, but suddenly I was taking your hand and pulling myself up. What happened?"

"You…you got your memory back for a second. You were remembering…an event a few months ago."

"Will you tell me what happened?"

Andros set down the bandage and closed his eyes. He heard everyone's voices from months ago, yelling at him, saying he should have picked Ashley, or how dumb he was to not try to save both.

"You'll get angry," Andros whispered.

"Did I get angry last time?" Ashley asked. Andros nodded his head. "Oh. Well…maybe I won't this time."

"Ecliptor set me up in the same position I was just in, except this time I went to try and save Cassie because she was really dying, and you ended up getting hurt much worse than Cassie really was."

"Why didn't you do what you just did, transport one of them away?"

"My morpher was on the ground." Andros closed his eyes as the image flashed across his eyes again. Tears began to slide down his cheeks. "I wanted to save you, Ash. I really did. But Cassie collapsed, and my instinct had me running towards her, then that sword went into your stomach…" Andros stopped, shuddering as tears racked at his chest.

Ashley wrapped her arms around Andros' neck, holding him to her good shoulder and rocking back and forth. Even though she barely knew Andros, she felt a connection with him, like they had known each other forever.

Andros' sobs slowly became sniffles, and soon he had stopped crying. Ashley released him, and Andros straightened up, wiping his eyes dry.

"I shouldn't be doing this to you when you don't remember anything. I hope that you remember this after we get your memory back. I…didn't cry when we talked about it last time. So…"

"Let's just drop it for now, okay?" Ashley suggested. She silently hoped that she would remember it, so she wouldn't be too hard on him in the future.

"Yeah," Andros nodded and continued to bandage up Ashley's wound.

"Hey, how come I could talk to you with my mind?" Ashley asked a few minutes later.

"I taught you how to do that. Zhane and Karone can do it too. It's a telepathic link that you create with someone you have a deep relationship with. Zhane because he's my best friend, Karone since she's my sister, and you…because I love you."

Ashley smiled a little at that.

"I guess, even though you don't have your memory, your body can still do it, so some instinct in the back of your mind told you to use it when we were in trouble."

Andros finished up the bandage job and returned to Cassie. Ashley watched him finish taking care of the girl's injuries, still not completely sure who she was.

"This is Cassie, the pink ranger on our team," Andros spoke up, reading the look on Ashley's face. "She's also your best friend."

"Wow. And to think that I was going to tell you to leave without her," Ashley said, laughing a little. "So we're close?"

"Very," Andros agreed. "Well, there's nothing else I can do. She really wasn't hurt that bad, just a few bruises from Darkonda throwing her back to the ground. It was the shock of a sword in front of her face that made her unconscious."

"What do we do now?" Ashley wondered.

"We get the other two guy's, get your memory back, then get rid of Astronema."

"Who?" Ashley asked. Andros smiled. He walked over and held out his hand to help her off the bed.

"I'll explain it all once everyone's here. I don't want to explain it to every person over and over again."

Andros showed Ashley where her bed was, and they both fell asleep, the day's events still on their mind.

**A/n: I hoped you liked this and it kept you a little more excited. Let me know what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Well, I'm back! And try not to get too angry with me! Life is really crazy, and it's so hard to sit down and write. I'm sure you all know what I mean. I hope that you guys will try to stick with me so I can finish this.**

Andros sighed deeply as he leaned back in his chair on the bridge. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than two hours before the dreams had started again. They weren't horrible dreams, like the ones he'd had before. These were just normal days with the rangers. But they were killing him inside.

How was he supposed to bring back everyone's memories? Would he be able to convince TJ, Carlos, and Cassie that they used to be rangers? Did the power still work for them, even if they couldn't remember how to fight?

Slowly coming out of his mental state, Andros realized he was playing with the ring around his finger. All he could think about was the day he had proposed to Ashley…

"_Ashley, can I talk to you?"_

_Ashley looked away from the menu in her hands with a bright smile. _

"_Yeah. What is it?" _

"_Ashley…" Andros started, but he couldn't make his mouth move. His heart was beating like a drum as he searched for the confidence to keep talking. "Ashley, you know I love you more than anything, right?" _

"_Of course!" Ashley agreed. "And I love you too."_

"_Then…would you…well…"_

"_Andros, what is it?" _

"_Would you…" Andros reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black box. Ashley gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as Andros opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a yellow stone in the middle. "Would you marry me?" _

"_Yes!" Ashley answered without any hesitation. "Yes, I will!" Andros got to his feet and slid the ring on Ashley's finger before pulling her into a soft, passionate kiss. _

_(Later) _

"_Andros, come with me." Ashley said suddenly, pulling Andros off the sidewalk and into a jewelry store. _

"_Okay, pick a ring." Ashley said, pointing to a selection of men's rings. _

"_What's this for, Ash?" Andros wondered. _

"_I think that, since we're going to wait a while till we get married, I want to give you a promise ring. It'll be kinda like an engagement ring. Then we're going to get something engraved on them." _

_Twenty minutes later, the woman working in the shop brought back both the engagement ring and the promise ring. Ashley and Andros both took their ring out of her hand and looked at the inside of their rings. _

"_Forever and Always," they read aloud at the same time. The couple smiled at each other then leaned forward to share a kiss._

"Forever…" Andros whispered.

"…and always." A voice finished. Andros jumped and spun in his chair. Ashley was standing in the doorway, her brown hair flowing across her bare shoulders and down onto her tank top. Andros felt his breath catch in his throat.

"What does it mean? Forever and always?" Ashley asked.

"Its our promise to each other." Andros replied. "If one of us dies, or we get separated, it's a vow that we will always love each other."

"I think…I knew that." Ashley said. "It feels like a dream that I can't quite remember, but I feel like I knew that was the answer before you told me."

"Maybe your memory is coming back," Andros suggested, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice. He couldn't jump to conclusions only to be disappointed that things weren't improving.

"Andros," Ashley muttered, walking onto the bridge slowly, towards Andros. "I want to try something. Something that might help get my memory back. And, if you're open to it, then I am too."

"What?" Andros wondered. Ashley stood in front of him now, looking down at him. Andros just wanted to grab her into his arms and never let go.

"I want you to…to kiss me."

Andros couldn't even open his mouth to gape, he was so shocked. Sure, he wanted to grab Ashley and kiss her right there. But he couldn't feel her lips against his and have nothing happen. And more importantly, he couldn't do it knowing that she wouldn't feel anything back.

"I'm not sure…" Andros said.

"Andros, when you told me about the ring, I started having dreams about you." Ashley sat down in the chair across from Andros. "At first I never remembered them, then slowly I realized it was our past. A present you gave me for my birthday. You and me playing pool. The more I'm here, the more I remember things. Let's try a kiss, and see what happens."

"But what if nothing happens, Ashley? I think my heart will break more if I kiss you and you don't feel anything back."

"Well, aren't you a great guy?" Ashley teased. "Won't even kiss his fiancée."

"Ashley…" As glad as he was that she considered herself his fiancée, it still would be hard to kiss the girl he loved when she couldn't love him back.

"Andros, if you don't kiss me soon, I'm going to do it myself!" Andros smiled at that. It sounded like his Ashley was slowly returning.

Ashley leaned in closer, her eyes level with Andros'. She moved slowly, her eyes starting to close as the gap between their faces thinned. Then, before Andros knew it, he had grabbed Ashley's lips and kissed her…hard.

Fireworks went off through Andros' stomach. His lips tingled as he ran his hand through Ashley's hair. For a moment, he forgot she barely knew who she was or why he loved her so much.

Then Ashley pulled away, and for a minute Andros feared that he had just spent all of his passion for nothing. Ashley smiled and rested her forehead against Andros'.

"You shouldn't have been so nervous when you proposed. You knew I would've said yes to you no matter what."

Andros let out a large breath and started to lean in to kiss Ashley again. He hesitated, remembering the circumstance, but Ashley closed the gap this time, kissing Andros softly. This time it took them longer to pull away, but there was still a smile on Ashley's face.

"And I'm not mad at you for choosing Cassie over me. I think I would've made the same decision, because I wasn't in as much trouble as Cassie was."

This time Andros just pulled Ashley into a hug and squeezed tight. Ashley moved off of her seat into Andros' lap, not releasing herself from the hug. Andros kissed the side of Ashley's head and thanked the God's.

He wasn't sure if this was even going to last through the night, but they had made progress on getting the ranger's memories back, and that was all that mattered.

**A/n: So, not much, but I needed to start having them get their memories back, or this would become a really long, pointless story. Tell me what you think, and hopefully I'll have some fresh ideas soon! And if you have any ideas, please let me know!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Deca, I need you to teleport TJ and Carlos to the Megaship." Andros spoke from his seat on the bridge. Not having left his seat since his breakthrough with Ashley, Andros was now starting to put his plan into motion.

"You do remember that they have no memory of being rangers."

"Of course I know that!" Andros exclaimed angrily. Running a hand through his hair, Andros let out a deep breath.

"You are forgiven." Deca announced.

"I never said I was sorry." Andros snapped.

"Since when do you get into fights with computers?" Zhane asked as he stepped onto the bridge.

"Since they don't listen to me," Andros replied, eyeing the red robot before turning his attention to Zhane. "What are you up to?"

"Trying to get my memory back."

"Right…" Andros trailed off. It was still hard to look at his friends and not have them remember all the times they had been together.

"I thought you remembered the others lost their memory." Deca said suddenly. Andros knew she was getting back at him for being smart with her.

"Just shut up, Deca."

"Is this a bad time?" Zhane spoke, looking between Andros and the red computer.

"Don't worry about it." Andros thought hard, and realized he didn't know where Zhane's memory ended. "What do you remember from before?"

"Me and you were standing on a stage, and this old guy with a really big nose was saying something. He turned and smiled at us, then said, 'These are the rangers that will protect our planet.' Someone walked up to the stage, and she whispered something to the man." Zhane's face was now screwed up in concentration as he tried going back in time. "This girl walked up on stage, and they said she was going to be a ranger with us. Her name was Nona or Nancy or…"

"Nina," Andros cut in, his voice quiet and far away at the thought of the pink ranger. "Her name was Nina."

"Yes!" Zhane exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "It was Nina! After that, I don't know what happened."

Andros was quiet, not sure what to say. Nina had messed up a lot of things in the two friends' lives, and Andros almost wished that Zhane didn't have to know about Nina or what she had done.

"What happened to Nina?" Zhane asked curiously. Andros shook his head, then got to his feet and quickly walked towards the lift. "Andros!" But the doors closed and Zhane was left in silence and confusion.

000000000000000000000

"Andros?" Karone questioned, peeking her head around the corner. A head of blonde hair sat in a chair next to the control panel, and Karone thought hard about his name. Before it came to her, the boy turned around and looked at her.

"No, Andros left like…three hours ago."

"Then why are you still in here?" Karone wondered, stepping closer. She sat down in a chair and swiveled around to face the boy. He was cute, she admitted to herself. That's when she remembered Andros had said they were dating.

"I'm confused." Zhane answered. He too couldn't remember the name of the beautiful girl sitting in front of him. Andros had said that he had a girlfriend, and he really hoped it was her.

"I think we're all confused. We're on a ship that we don't know anything about, and we don't remember anything that has happened."

"Yeah, but I'm really confused." Zhane continued. "Andros won't tell me about a girl that used to be a teammate, and I only remember meeting her."

"You mean Nina?" Karone asked.

"He told you about her?" Zhane exclaimed in shock. "How?"

"I asked him." Karone stated simply.

"But he won't even tell me, his best friend! Why would he tell you?"

"I'm his sister."

"Andros only had one sister, and she disappeared a long time ago."

"That's me!" Karone said, somewhat aggravated. Partly because this guy was determined to be right, and because she couldn't tell him the story of how she had gotten out, because she didn't know herself.

"Wow, you're Karone." Zhane breathed. He leaned in close and winked. "You're really pretty."

"You don't need to flirt with me, dimwit. We're already dating."

"So, you're the girl I'm dating." A smile spread across Zhane's face. "Well, I'm Zhane. It's very nice to meet you again…but for the first time…"

"I get what you mean," Karone cut in with a laugh.

"What did Andros say about Nina?"

"I'm going to let him tell you." Karone replied. Zhane pouted his lips, but Karone glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're not going to get anything out of me."

Before either of them knew what had happened, Karone was leaning forward and Zhane was attaching himself to her mouth in a kiss. As Karone wrapped her arms and Zhane's neck, she felt sparks flying in her stomach. She wanted to say something that she remembered, like a dream she'd had the night before. It was on the tip of her tongue…

Zhane was reacting similarly to his girlfriend has he kissed her passionately. A feeling deep down knew that he loved her, and he always had. Butterflies were flying around in Zhane's stomach, like he was nervous about saying something to her. Then, before he knew it, he had said it.

"Marry me," Zhane breathed. Karone stopped and looked hard into Zhane's face. Just then, Andros walked onto the bridge.

"I'm pregnant." Karone announced for all to hear. "With twins."

**A/n: hahah! It felt good writing a cliff hanger like that! Now I have more to write about! I am sorry about the long wait, but I hope that you all can forgive me and review!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

"No!" Nina, now once again decked out in her blue hair and black leather outfit, spat angrily. In front of her was a screen showing the silver, purple, and red ranger on their megaship. "Mind Shifter!"

With a snap of her finger, a tall monster with a brown body and bright yellow eyes appeared on the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

"Why are they getting their memory back?" Nina asked, leaning towards the monster with her hand on her staff.

"I have no control over how or when they get it back." Mind Shifter replied in a deep voice. Nina realized he reminded her of a cat that could talk.

"Then redo the spell. It was bad enough when the yellow ranger remembered at the battle. I can't have that sister messing things up more!"

"It may not work…" Mind Shifter started, but Nina held up her staff and sent a jolt of electricity at the monster. With a shriek, the monster jumped away from Nina. "Okay, okay! But I will warn you, their memory may cut off at a different point in their life now."

"Just do it!"

Mind Shifter closed his eyes and held out both of his shaggy hands with long nails at the tip. Slowly, a ball of white clouds formed in his claws. Holding his hands up, the monster blew on the ball of energy and it flew through the screen and connected with the real Karone.

"Don't do the silver ranger yet, I want to see what happens," Nina smiled and watched as her plan unfolded once more.

0000000000000000

"What?" Andros exclaimed, still trying to wrap his head around his sister's announcement. Sure, he knew she and Zhane had been together. But for her to already be pregnant…

"What?" Karone repeated, looking between Zhane and Andros, very confused.

"You're pregnant?" Zhane asked.

"I am?" Karone questioned. She got to her feet, now realizing that she had been sitting in Zhane's lap the whole time.

"What is going on, Karone!?" Andros wondered, trying not to let his voice rise.

"I don't know! You tell me! One minute I'm sitting on a throne in the Dark Fortress, then next thing…"

"Hold up!" Zhane cut in. "The Dark Fortress? Isn't that where Ecliptor was working from when we were rangers?" Zhane pointed this question at Andros.

"Why were you on the Dark Fortress?" Andros asked, completely ignoring Zhane.

"I was…Astronema! Oh, God!" Karone began to pace back and forth between the two boys, a hand on her forehead and the other on her stomach. "I hurt you both! They tricked me into thinking I was evil. Oh, God, oh, God, oh God!"

"Karone, breathe!" Andros ordered, setting a hand on his sister's shoulder. Karone shook his hand away and backed herself into the far corner of the bridge.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Andros, what's happening?" Zhane asked.

"I don't know!" Andros exclaimed. "Could you just leave, Zhane?"

"But…"

"Zhane!" Andros snapped. He felt the headache throbbing against his temples. He already had to deal with Karone who had re-lost her memory. He couldn't deal with Zhane too.

Zhane got up and shuffled off the bridge with his shoulders slumped. Andros moved towards Karone, but she shrunk back into the shadows.

"I was watching what I did to you, but I had no control over it." Karone was shaking her head furiously, tears falling fast down her face. "I didn't want to hurt you, Andros. But I had no choice! I didn't want to fight you. I wanted to be good." Karone slid against the wall and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Karone, listen to me." Andros spoke, surprising himself at how firm he sounded. "You aren't Astronema anymore. We saved you from that life." Kneeling down, Andros lifted Karone's head with his finger. "You won't hurt us."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Do you have control over your body right now?" Karone looked down at herself and slowly nodded. "Then you aren't under Ecliptor's control. You can do whatever you want."

Karone let out another sob and wrapped her arms around Andros' neck. Andros hugged his sister tightly. He wasn't sure what he remembered, or if she even knew he was her brother, but that wasn't important. What was important was getting Karone back.

0000000000000000

"Good!" Nina smirked as she observed the rangers on the megaship. "Now the purple ranger is under paranoia. She should be out for the count. Now redo the silver ranger's memory."

Mind Shifter held up his hands again and formed another ball of energy. He was about to let it fly away when the monster stopped.

"My princess. I have been experimenting with my powers, and I have found a new and better way to alter people's memories."

"Try it." Nina said with a shrug. She knew she could trust him, and if it was an even better way, there was no harm in trying. Nina flicked her finger and the screen in front of her changed to Zhane, who had fallen on the floor. "Looks like some more fun is about to begin."

0000000000000000

"Ashley, have you seen Zhane?" Andros asked, leaning into the yellow ranger's open bedroom. Ashley looked up from her seat at her desk and shook her head.

"What happened with Karone, though? I saw her go past with tears in her eyes."

Andros stepped into the room and sat down on the bed. Ashley got up from her desk and sat down next to him.

"Her memory got re-altered. All of a sudden, she remembered what it had been like to be Astronema and thought she was still evil. Just after her and Zhane had started getting their memories back, of course."

"Astronema? Who is she? And what do you mean Karone was evil?" Ashley's face was perplexed as she stared at the red ranger.

Andros sighed and ran a hand through his streaked hair. He had once again forgotten that Ashley didn't remember the pain they had gone through getting Karone back.

"You know what, it's not important." Andros forced a small smile and got to his feet. Ashley grabbed his wrist, though, and pulled him back down. She leaned forward and kissed Andros softly.

"What was that for?" Andros murmured.

"I remember Astronema now. When you found out that she was Karone, and you both had the same locket. It's all slowly coming back to me."

Andros saw the glitter in Ashley's eyes, and knew that something had just clicked in her head. But he didn't know what it was.

"What are you saying?" Andros asked slowly.

"I think we figured out how to get everyone's memories back! Or at least it's a start. If you tell them about something that happen, then share some kind of connection with them, it helps them remember."

"Are you sure it isn't just between us, Ashley?" Andros hated to question her, but he had just seen things go from better to worse. He had to be cautious. "Since we love each other, we share a special bond. We telepathic, remember? We can basically read each other's thoughts. How do you know that's not what it is?"

"Then let's go find out!" Ashley grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him out of the room and around the maze of the megaship.

"Who are we looking for?" Andros wondered.

"Zhane, of course!" Ashley replied with a bubbly voice. She turned the corner, and stopped short. Andros practically bumped into her and, confused, looked over her shoulder.

"Wh-?" Andros cut off his own voice and let his mouth open slightly in shock.

Zhane sat on the floor with colored blocks in front of him. With a giddy smile, Zhane held out his hand and lifted the blocks in the air. As he followed it with his eyes, Zhane saw Andros and Ashley standing in front of him.

"Mama? Dada?" Zhane asked, his voice high-pitched and childish.

"I don't believe it." Ashley gasped as Zhane lost his focus and returned to playing with the blocks.

"What?" Andros asked.

"Zhane's a 19 year old man with a 2 year olds brain."

**A/n: So, its another big stretch. But you all said you liked Zhane, and I thought it would be pretty amusing if he acted like a 2 year old. So, reviews are welcome, as always. And I hope you all have a Happy Easter!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, Mind Shifter. It looks like you did a good job." Nina said with a smile.

She watched as the yellow and red ranger started talking. Then the silver ranger crawled out of the scene, and the yellow ranger began to get angry. The two rangers split up and ran in opposite directions of the ship.

"A ranger that got lost on his own ship. I don't think this could get any better."

Nina held her staff up high and purple electricity sparkled over her head. The Astronema costume disappeared, leaving the real Nina. Dressed in a pink tank top and jean mini-skirt, with dark brown curls falling across her shoulders, she looked ready to go to the beach.

"Well, I'm off to have a life again. This evil stuff is tough business. Keep an eye on the rangers, and contact me if things get worse." Nina held up the staff again, and she disappeared in a swirl of pink lights.

0000000000000000

"Zhane!" Ashley called out, jogging through the halls of the Megaship. "Zhane, you can come out. You won! We don't want to play anymore."

As Ashley rounded the corner, she saw a flash of red before she was falling backwards onto her butt.

"Ooof!" Ashley exhaled.

"Ash!" Andros gasped. He held out a hand to help the girl up, but she pushed it away and jumped to her feet.

"Let's keep looking. He has to be around here somewhere." Ashley stormed past Andros, not glad to have run into him, literally.

"Come on, Ash!" Andros called out, but Ashley had disappeared in the maze of the Megaship. Andros let out a frustrated sigh and continued his search.

'_All I did was say we should hide Zhane so that Karone didn't find him.'_ Andros thought to himself. _'I didn't think Zhane would hear it and want to play hide-and-seek!' _

"Zhane! Come on out, Zhane!"

"Why are you calling for Zhane?" Karone wondered as she stepped out of the glider bay with a glass in her hand.

"Um…he wanted to play hide-and-seek." Andros explained.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the guy to do that."

"Oh, he is!" Andros forced a smile. "He's being a little extra…childish today."

"Well, I'm going to be in my room. I guess you can have DECA tell me if you have problems…seeking him." Karone smiled, and Andros forced another smile back at her. He watched as she walked down the hall, then let out a breath of relief.

"DECA, please don't tell Karone that we lost Zhane." Andros muttered to the AI computer sitting in the hall.

"Confirmed." DECA replied.

Andros continued roaming the halls of the ship. He felt like he had walked past the simudeck five times before he sat down against the wall and gave up.

"This is hopeless." Andros leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Then he heard it: a soft giggle. Andros' eyes flew open, and he looked down the hall just in time to see a pair of feet going around the corner.

Andros jumped to his feet and sprinted after what he knew was Zhane. No one else on the ship crawled. Andros speeded down the hall and was soon in sight of Zhane. The boy laughed and tried moving faster on his knees. Andros caught up with Zhane and grabbed the back of his jacked.

"No, 'dros!" Zhane yelled.

"Well, at least you know who I am," Andros muttered. He lifted the jacket and tried setting Zhane on his feet, but Zhane just toppled over and began to whine. "Come on, Zhane! I need you to stand up!"

"Zhane, come here!" Ashley called sweetly. Andros turned his head at the sound of her voice. She was crouched down at the end of the hall, smiling and holding her arms out. Zhane smiled and crawled over to her.

"Drosy mean!" Zhane pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his tongue out at the red ranger.

Ashley's eyes flashed in the direction of her boyfriend. Andros felt sweat begin to bead on his forehead as he smiled sheepishly. Now he had two out of the three rangers still on this ship mad at him.

'_Can I talk to you?'_ Andros asked in his mind.

"Hey, Zhane. How about you go find your friend Karone?"

"Kawone!" Zhane exclaimed happily. "I like Kawone!"

"We'll, she's playing hide-and-seek with you. You have to go find her."

Zhane nodded head and crawled off. Ashley got to her feet and slowly walked over to Andros.

"Ash…I…well…I didn't…" Andros stuttered.

"I'm not just mad at you." Ashley cut in. Andros let out a breath and let her finish. "Its just all piling up now. I only have half of my memory back, and Zhane and Karone are getting worse, and you…"

"Lost Zhane," Andros finished.

"No. You…don't trust me."

Andros had to work hard not to let his mouth fall slack.

"What are you talking about?"

"Every time I get excited about getting my memory back, you put me down, saying it's just this one time. Or just in the bedroom, you thought that only when we kissed could I get my memory back."

"It isn't that I don't trust you. I just…I feel like I need to be cautious. I can't get my hopes up, because every time I do, things just get worse. It's a flaw that I have."

"Well, I think you should be more optimistic." Ashley pointed out.

"You tell me that everyday." Andros replied with a smile. Ashley smiled back and they leaned in for a kiss when the AI robot spoke.

"Andros, I think there is something on Earth you should see."

Andros ran past Ashley towards the bridge. He felt bad about cutting their talk short, but DECA always knew when to tell him about things.

On the bridge, Andros ordered for the viewing screen to be put up. He saw a girl in a pink top and jean skirt laughing with a Hispanic boy in a black shirt and jeans.

"Who's…?" Ashley started to ask as she ran onto the deck, out of breath.

"Nina's with Carlos. Who knows what she could do. We have to go get him." Andros ran past Ashley again, but stopped before stepping out into the hall. "You coming?"

Ashley nodded her head and grabbed Andros' hand as they ran. Andros entwined his fingers with hers and squeezed. He had Ashley back on his side, now he had to go save the rest of his team.

**A/n: Okay, I have to make a few disclaimers. **

**1) In the last chapter, when Karone is talking about how she had no control over her body, I got that from Phantom Rogue's story **_**Somebody to Love**_**. I love it, so you should all go read it! **

**2) The "Dros" and "Drossy" are from Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow. Sadly, I was reading her comments to other readers, and I thought it was cute, and it reminded me of a little kid. So I decided to use it. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will tell you, things are going to get worse before they get better. Reviews will make my day even better, and hopefully help me update faster!**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, you're really my girlfriend?" Carlos Valerte wondered.

"Of course I am, silly!" Nina said with a high-pitched voice. She grabbed Carlos' hand and began to swing it back and forth. "We're perfect for each other."

"I just wish I remembered you." Carlos explained with a sigh.

"Well, maybe I can help. We started dating about a year ago. We met at school in Montana. We were both in the molecular sciences together. I know that you want to be a soccer coach and a chemistry teacher."

"How did I lose my memory?" Carlos asked suddenly. He knew about his dreams and aspirations. It was nice to hear that they had come true, but he wanted to know why he couldn't remember anything.

"You were in a car accident."

"Then how come I was laying on the ground with all those people?"

"Oh, I meant to say a bus accident!" Nina said quickly, cursing herself in her head. "You were on a bus back to California when you were hit by a big semi."

"I didn't see a bus or a semi-truck when I woke up."

"Oh, it was there. I think you were just distracted by the…driver that was running around to check on you guys."

"The guy with the striped hair?" Carlos questioned.

"Yeah, him. He fell asleep at the wheel."

"Why was I asleep in a house that wasn't my families if I was coming back to see them?"

"You ask a lot of questions!" Nina muttered angrily, hoping she was out of his earshot. Carlos eyed her, and she turned and smiled at him. "Like always, of course! I'm glad to see you haven't changed too much."

"Carlos!" A voice yelled. Carlos looked up, and saw the blonde-stripe haired bus driver running towards him with a girl.

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" Carlos asked.

"I'm Andros. And that's a long story. But you have to come with us, she isn't who she says she is."

"She's my girlfriend! She knows almost everything about me. She has to be the real her."

"No, she's…" Andros stopped, unsure of his words. "She's evil. She wants to destroy you."

"You sound like she isn't human."

"She's from a colony in space, just like I am."

"So, now you're judging her based on where she's from? So what if she used to live in space? She's my girlfriend, and you don't know either of us."

Andros let out a loud, frustrated sigh. The girl standing next to him squeezed his shoulder then stepped forward.

"Carlos, I know it's hard, but you need…"

"Who are you?" Carlos cut in angrily.

"I'm Ashley. We went to high school together, and we're really good friends." Ashley moved in closer and tentatively put her hand on Carlos' shoulder. "I need you to trust both of us. We know a lot more about your past than she does, and we know why you really lost your memory."

"Oh really?" Carlos moved away from Ashley's hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then how?"

"Nina did it."

Carlos felt his eyes widen, and he looked between Ashley and Nina for a minute, trying to remember something, anything. Then, when Carlos didn't expect it, things got even weirder. Ashley pulled Carlos into her arms and hugged him.

"You have to remember, Carlos. I don't want you to get hurt."

Images started flashing across Carlos' vision. He was back on the ground after the "accident". But this time he knew who was lying around him. TJ and Cassie, Zhane and Karone, Ashley. They were rangers, who had just gotten flung into the air from an explosion. He needed to get back up, keep fighting. But it hurt too much…

"No!" Carlos yelled and pushed Ashley away. Ashley stumbled back and almost fell to the ground before Andros caught her under her arms. "You're lying to me!"

Ashley got to her feet, with the help of Andros, and walked back towards Carlos. She was watching him intently, and a small smile formed on her features.

"You do remember. I can see it in your eyes."

"Then that shows how much you don't know about me. You can't read me at all; you're just hoping I remember. Leave me alone, I don't want to ever see you again!" Carlos spun on his heel and took Nina's hand before starting to walk away.

"Hold on, Carlos. I have a much faster way of getting home." Nina said.

Before Carlos could say anything, Nina had snapped her fingers and a long, silver staff had appeared in her hands. Carlos' mouth fell open in awe, and he began to pull his hand away from the girl. But Nina pulled him closer to her and wrapped her arm around him tightly. Then she winked at Ashley and Andros and the two of them disappeared in a flash of pink lights.

"No!" Andros exclaimed, running up next to Ashley, hoping to catch the black ranger before he was gone. "Crap!"

"You're blending in on Earth nicely," Ashley commented with a smile. She hadn't heard Andros swear very often, but it was sounding more natural now.

"We have to get them back." Andros said, ignoring Ashley's words. "Nina has twisted Carlos around to believe what she says. He could be on her side in the next hour."

"Then let's back to the ship and search for them." Ashley took Andros' hand and opened her communicator, knowing that Andros was too distracted to do it himself. She pressed a button and they both disappeared in a streak of their respected colors.

00000000000000000000

"Come on, Carlos. You can trust me!" Nina smiled as she stepped closer to the black ranger, who was pressing himself into a corner.

"We just…teleported onto…I don't even know where we are…with robots all over. How am I supposed to trust you?"

"This is my past, Carlos. You told that bus driver that it didn't matter about who I was, only that I cared about you."

Carlos was taken aback by what Nina had said. Why had he been so determined to judge Nina when he had yelled at Andros for it? Carlos thought about what he had remembered. Could it be that the part of him that was missing knew that something was truly wrong with Nina? With a shake of his head, the thoughts disappeared. That was just stupid.

"You're right, and I'm sorry." Carlos smiled innocently and reached out for Nina to take his hand. Nina smiled and obliged willingly. Nina led Carlos down the halls of the ship. "So, tell me about your past. I know you've told me before, but I'd like to know now."

"I grew up on KO-35. It's a space colony, just like Andros said. They learned how to sustain life up in space. I knew Andros from when we were kids, and I never liked him. He was just too…clingy. He asked me out once, 'cause he thought I was cute, but I told him to bug off. We've had this kind of grudge against the other since."

"I guess it was a good thing that I didn't trust him." Carlos agreed.

"And that girl, Ashley, she was never really your friend. She was the cheerleader type, and just hung around with you cause she felt bad for you. I know for a fact that she silently hates you."

"How?" Carlos wondered.

"I tried being friends with her, and she was the same way to me."

"So, they're really the evil ones."

By now, the couple had ended up in Nina's bedroom. Nina let go of Carlos' hand and sat down seductively on the bed.

"And us good people need to stick together." Nina snapped her fingers again, and the staff materialized in her hands. Waving the large diamond in front of Carlos' face, Carlos loosened visibly and stared straight at Nina.

"Yes, Nina," Carlos sounded robotic as he moved over to sit next to Nina. Nina blinked and Carlos put his arm around her waist.

"Now, I have a little favor. The rangers took something from me, and I would love to have it back."

00000000000000000000

"This isn't getting us anywhere!" Andros yelled angrily. He leaned back in his chair and ran his hands down his face.

"Stop it!" Ashley hissed. "You aren't helping at all."

"If Nina hurts him, I swear…" But Andros never got to tell Ashley what he would do because just then the doors to the lift opened and Carlos stepped out onto the bridge.

"Hi," Carlos said.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, running over to Carlos' side.

"I dumped Nina. She really was evil. I also remembered about being a ranger, and I believe you Ashley. She needs to be destroyed."

Andros got up from his seat and positioned himself next to Ashley, subconsciously putting his hand around her waist.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" Andros asked. "You sound kind of…stiff."

"I'm fine." Carlos told them. He walked past the two rangers and sat down in his chair.

"Something isn't right." Andros muttered to the yellow ranger.

"I agree, but we have Carlos back. We have to be thankful about that right now."

**A/n: Well, I hope that you all liked it. I even tried making it a little longer for you guys. And, I have a really good idea, but it's a pretty similar plot line to another story that I just read. So it might take me a little while to update while I try my hardest to not be a copycat. Reviews are very welcome!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Andros," Ashley hissed, poking her finger into the shoulder of her boyfriend. "Andros!"

Andros woke with a start and looked at what had caused his dreams to stop. Ashley smiled kindly at him. Andros sat up and groaned as his body let out an ache of pain.

"These really aren't comfortable when you're sleeping." Andros muttered. "How long was I out?"

"An hour or two." Ashley answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Andros asked, trying to hide his anger. A part of him was still determined to do all the hard work himself and leave everyone out of his business.

"You look cute when you sleep." Ashley said, a slight tint of red appearing on her cheeks. "And you needed it, I can tell you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"I guess I did." Andros smiled and squeezed Ashley's shoulder. Then he turned in his chair to face the screen in front of him. "Did you find anything?"

"No sign of Nina or the Dark Fortress." Ashley replied. "Are you sure that she would still be using it?"

"It's the only thing we have to go on right now." Andros told the yellow ranger. "Search the next sector and see if anything comes up."

Ashley pressed a few buttons, then leaned back and yawned loudly.

"I think I need coffee. You want anything?" Andros shook his head, and Ashley got to her feet.

"Cassie is beginning to wake up." DECA suddenly announced.

"You can go. I'll go take a look at her." Andros said to Ashley's puzzled face. Ashley nodded and started to head towards the lift. Before she could press the button, the doors open and Zhane crawled out.

"'Dros! Can't find Kawone!" Zhane whined. Ashley kneeled down next to the silver ranger.

"It's okay. I'll help you find her."

"Andros, who is…" Karone stepped onto the bridge and stopped when she saw Zhane on his hands and knees. "What are you doing, Zhane?"

"Kawone!" Zhane shrieked. He hurried over to her on his knees and hugged the bottom of Karone's legs. Karone wobbled to adjust herself and threw Andros a very confused look.

"I told you he was being childish," Andros said with a forced smile. "His memory got re-altered. Now he acts like a 2-year old."

Karone's face was blank, and Andros wasn't sure what would happen. Would she laugh, and think that it was actually amusing? Or would she be angry that he hadn't been able to stop it from happening?

"Did I do this?" Karone asked, causing Andros to stop smiling. This had not been a reaction he expected. "Or Ecliptor? This is all my fault! I can never stop hurting you guys!"

Karone tried to run off of the bridge, but Zhane still held tightly to her legs, and the purple ranger tripped. She caught hold of the wall and was able to stay on her feet. Zhane fell face first onto the floor and began to cry. Karone shook her head and sprinted away from everyone.

"Karone!" Andros called out. Ashley hurried over to comfort Zhane, leaving Andros with his head spinning.

"Zhane, I think you should go play with your blocks again. Can you do that for Miss Ashley?" Zhane nodded, wiping his hand across his nose. He crawled down the hall and disappeared from view.

Ashley turned to watch Andros. He was standing, the hand on the controls holding him up. He was pale and the look in his eyes was far off.

"How about we both go check on Cassie and try and calm her down. I'm sure she's freaking out. We can check on Karone when she's had some time to calm down."

Andros didn't say anything, so Ashley gently took his hand and led him to the Med Bay. When they entered, Cassie was asleep again and Carlos was standing over her.

"Carlos?" Ashley spoke out. Carlos jumped and turned around to face them.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked.

"We came to check on Cassie. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing the same thing." Carlos slipped something into his pocket then moved around the bed to get a scanner.

"Why is she sleeping?" Andros wondered. "DECA said she was awake."

"I think she fainted when I walked in." Carlos explained. "Probably shock of seeing someone that she didn't know."

Carlos started to grab some bandages to replace the ones already covering Cassie's body when Andros stepped in front of him.

"I got it," Andros said. He started to take the bandages but Carlos held him out of the red ranger's reach.

"I'm not an idiot. I know how to bandage someone."

"I made a rule that I'm the only one allowed to treat wounds." Andros said quickly. "We were getting worse instead of better when the others did it. I was trained on KO-35, so I just wanted to be safe."

Carlos cocked his head past Andros in the direction of Ashley. The yellow ranger nodded her head, her eyes wide with the truth that she had no clue.

"Oh, that's right!" Carlos slapped his hand against his forehead. "I forgot. There are still little bits I don't remember." The bandages were transferred from the black ranger's hand to the red rangers. "I'll see you guys later."

As Carlos strode past, Andros threw the bandages on the chair and pulled out a bigger and different colored scanner.

"What are you doing?" Ashley asked.

"I'm scanning for a poison or sedative. I never made a rule about me being the only one to bandage a ranger." Andros looked up at Ashley. "We don't really have Carlos back."

"Do you think Nina sent him back to kill us?" Ashley wondered.

"Who knows." Andros straightened up and let out a sigh. "He didn't slip her anything. But somehow he got her back to sleep. DECA, I want double security around this door. Only me or Ashley can get in with the password 'forever'. And alert me if any unusual activity starts.'

"Confirmed," DECA replied.

"Let's get to bed," Ashley said, holding out her hand to take Andros's. "It's almost one in the morning, and we were up most of the night looking for Nina. I am definitely wiped."

Andros nodded silently and entwined his hand with Ashley's as they left the Med Bay.

0000000000000000000000000

"They've added extra security."

"Then get through it. The magic works on almost anything. I need to get my power back."

"Yes, master."

The halls of the Megaship were quiet. Shadows slipped past, unbeknownst even to the eyes that were always on watch. Blasts filled the air, and then a door slid open and shut again.

0000000000000000000

Ashley woke with a start and looked around. She was in a bed with Andros's sleeping form next to her. Ashley sat up and pushed the hair away from her face. It took the yellow ranger a second to remember why she was there.

She had wanted to talk more with Andros, ask him questions about things that were still lost from her memory. Then Andros had fallen asleep and she hadn't wanted to get up and go to her own bed.

'But what woke me up?' Ashley thought to herself. She had been dreaming about…something, when it had felt like someone was calling her name.

"Ashley," DECA suddenly said. Ashley let out a squeak as she jumped and hit her head on the bunk above her. Checking to make sure Andros was still out, Ashley pushed his hand out of her lap and stood up.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"There have been laser blasts in the hall next to the Med Bay." The AI computer reported.

"I'll go check it out." Ashley grabbed Andros's blaster from the bedside table and slid it into her pocket. She opened the door and made her way down the halls of the ship.

When Ashley got to the Med Bay doors, two of the computers eyes were shot down. Ashley whispered 'forever', hoping that the computer still heard her. The door slid open, and Ashley came face to face with a girl.

"Ahhh!" The girl and Ashley shrieked at the same time.

"Cassie?" Ashley questioned. "What are you doing up?"

"What do you mean? I came in here to grab some bandages. Zhane's hurt."

"Since when? Last time I saw him, he was…well, he wasn't hurt."

"We were out fighting quantrons, and one of them hit Zhane pretty hard."

"Cassie, I don't know what you're talking about, but Zhane isn't hurt! How do you remember everything?"

"Everything? What should I not remember?" Cassie cocked her head at her friend.

"We were attacked and we all lost our memory. Do you still remember when we first became rangers?"

"Of course! Now that you mention it, though, the gap between that attack from quantrons and now is blank. Maybe I got my memory back, and now I don't remember when I didn't have it."

"Maybe," Ashley muttered.

"Well, night Ash!" Cassie smiled and headed down the hall towards the bedrooms.

"This is getting weirder by the minute," Ashley said to herself. Then she shrugged her shoulders and headed back to Andros's room.

**A/n: Well, right now I'm a little confused about why I only had one comment for last chapter. I hope that you guys are still reading this story! If you are, could you please leave a comment! Just a little 'hey, great job' would be fine. I just want to make sure my story isn't going out for nothing. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

Andros snapped awake and sat up in his bed. Sweat slid down his neck and soaked through his shirt. Closing his eyes, the red ranger pushed all thoughts of his dream out of his head.

Andros stretched his arms out and felt like something was missing. The sheets next to him were crumpled, but empty. A vague memory of Ashley sleeping next to him crossed Andros's thoughts. But now she was gone.

"DECA, where's Ashley?" Andros asked.

"She is currently in Zhane's room." DECA replied.

Andros climbed off the bed and changed into his flight suit. Andros grabbed for his gun, be realized that it wasn't there. The red ranger felt his temper start to rise, but put himself in check. Why should he be upset about a blaster missing?

Stepping out into the hall, Andros saw Karone making her way towards the holding bay.

"Karone!"

Karone turned at the sound of her brother's voice. Andros jogged over to her.

"What?" Karone wondered.

"How are you?" Andros asked.

"Not great…"

"Yesterday wasn't your fault." Andros said when Karone let out a deep sigh. "Nina is still messing around with us. You aren't Astronema anymore."

"You can say that all you want, but it isn't true!" Karone shook away her brother's hand as it reached for her shoulder. "You shouldn't touch me! I can't hurt you again, Andros."

"Karone," Andros's voice was soft. The purple ranger turned her head to hide the tears that were beginning to fall down her face. Andros set his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face him. "The only thing you've ever done to really hurt me was hiding the true Karone under Astronema. I know that you aren't doing that anymore, even though you're memory is gone. You can't hurt me anymore."

Karone pulled herself into her brother's arms, and Andros hugged his sister tightly.

"Everything is going to be okay. We're going to find Nina and her monster, and soon this will only be a dream."

"Thanks," Karone whispered. She slid out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"I'll see you later." Andros smiled, then turned around and headed towards Zhane's room.

As the door slid open, Andros had barely looked inside before his legs were attacked.

"Drosy!" Zhane exclaimed.

"Um…hi," Andros stuttered. Ashley got to her feet from her spot on the bed, her hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh. "So, I guess you're not going to free me?" Andros shot playfully at his girlfriend.

"Zhane, let go." Ashley ordered. The silver ranger pouted his lips, but slowly unwound his arms from Andros's legs. "Thank you. Now, I bet you're hungry." Zhane nodded his head vigorously.

"Karone is in the holding bay," Andros announced. "I'm sure she would help you get some food. I think she needs some cheering up, too."

"Kay!" Zhane sped off down the hallway as fast as he could. Andros shook his head and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I am never going to let him forget this." Andros swore. He smiled at Ashley, but the yellow ranger was staring at the wall with a frown on her face. "Hey, what's up?"

"We have a problem." Ashley explained quietly. She grabbed Andros's hand and led him through the winding halls to the Med Bay.

"When did this happen?" Andros asked as he eyed the shot down computer eyes.

"Late last night. DECA tried waking us up, and I heard her. I came down here, and no one but Cassie was awake."

"Cassie was awake?" Andros repeated, turning his head to look at Ashley.

"Yeah, and she got her memory back too. She told me she was getting bandages to go wrap up Zhane 'cause he was hurt. She was a little too cheery for my taste."

"What are you thinking?"

"I really don't know. But I think Carlos was down here too, because Cassie, as weird as she was acting, wouldn't have shot down the cameras then went back into the Med Bay. She would have just left. I think Carlos let her out."

"But how did Carlos get in? Even though he shot down the cameras, the password was still effective."

"There is definitely something going on." Ashley answered.

A thud echoed through the hall, followed by an "Ow". Ashley whipped a blaster out of her pocket and aimed it towards the source of the noise.

"Who's there?" Ashley asked.

"Hey, it's me!" Cassie called out, coming around the corner with her hands up. "Jeez, I just stubbed my toe. Didn't know that was a crime."

"Sorry," Ashley apologized, lowering the gun. "We're a little on edge. Someone shot down DECA's cameras last night, and we think someone is on the ship that shouldn't be."

"Well, I'll keep my eyes open. Just wanted to say good morning." Cassie smiled, then turned around and walked away from the two rangers.

"Would that happen to be my blaster?" Andros asked.

"Oh, yeah." Ashley handed it over to him. "I took it last night when I came down here. Mine is still in my locker."

"Did you ever make it back to bed last night?" Andros took hold of Ashley's hand and they began walking towards the holding bay.

"No, I was on my way, when I heard Zhane making noise. He was sitting out in the hall and couldn't get into his room. So I let him in and had to spend most of the night trying to put him to go to bed."

"And you didn't sleep at all?" Andros now noticed the black circles starting to appear under his girlfriend's eyes. Ashley shook her head. "I think after breakfast you should go sleep. I need you to be on your toes with things getting so weird around here."

The couple stepped into the holding bay. Carlos and Karone were sitting at the table, and Zhane was sprawled out on the landing in front of the jump tubes fast asleep.

"Well, at least he's finally out." Ashley said with a smirk. "It'll be a little quieter around here now."

Andros pushed a few buttons on the synthetron and ordered two dishes. He set one in front of Ashley and started to attack the other when the alarm rang out through the room.

"What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.

"Ecliptor is attacking Angel Grove." DECA responded.

"Okay, I need all of you to morph and fight with me." Andros was met with four blank stares. "I know that you don't remember, but a part of your brain can still do it. And if we're going up against Ecliptor…" Andros stopped, not wanting to say when he knew was true. "I need your help."

"We'll do all we can." Ashley replied.

Carlos and Cassie both shared a look before silently agreeing it was okay. They both nodded.

"Karone…" Andros started.

"I don't know. If I hurt someone."

"Ecliptor can't get a hold of you. You will have complete control over your actions."

"What if…"

"If you get nervous, you can leave." Andros knew that was what his sister was going to ask. Karone nodded, and the five rangers stood up.

"Wait." Andros suddenly spoke. "Karone, you're pregnant."

"Oh, right…" Karone began to get red in the cheeks.

"She is?" Ashley exclaimed.

"You should stay here." Andros ignored the many puzzled looks. "I don't want anything to happen to them. And you can watch Zhane for us." Karone nodded, but looked a little happier that she didn't have to fight.

"Ready?"

"Ready!" Ashley was the only one who answered Andros verbally. The other two just nodded their heads.

"Let's rocket!"

With a flash of light, the four of them were covered in their respected colors. Andros led the way, and they all slid down the jump tubes, avoiding stepping on Zhane on their way.

"Ecliptor!" Andros yelled as he ran up to the town square with his team.

"Just the people that I wanted to see." Ecliptor muttered. He stood alone, the rest of the shopping area completely deserted.

Andros pulled out his blaster, and Ashley followed suit. The two rangers fired, hitting the ground just in front of Ecliptor's feet. Cassie and Carlos, though, were still.

"Cassie! Just pull out your gun by your waist." Ashley instructed to the ranger next to her. Cassie did as she was told, but aimed the gun at Ashley's head.

"Don't move," Cassie growled. Andros spun his head at the sound of her voice.

"That wasn't Cassie." Andros muttered.

"You shouldn't move either." Carlos ordered, his gun now facing Andros's chest.

Ashley and Andros's thoughts were the same as they were held captive by their own teammates: _Oh, boy._

**A/n: Very evil, I know :-). I'm trying to decide if I should even make a new chapter, just have this be the end…haha, just kidding. I promise I'll explain.**

**And thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry if I sounded desperate, I just have been noticing that my number of reviews is dwindling, and I really don't like that. So, if the four of you that still read this could recommend this story to others, that would be great. I'll get an update up really fast if you do :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Andros let out a yell as he was flipped over onto his shoulder. Pain shot through his body, and the red ranger wasn't sure if he would be able to get up. A second later, Ashley landed next to him with a groan of her own.

"This is not going well," Ashley grumbled through her helmet. "Why are they so much stronger than us?"

But Andros wasn't able to answer because just then Carlos grabbed both rangers by their shoulders and planted them on their feet. Cassie came over and bound them tightly together.

"This is fun," The pink ranger spoke. Andros strained to figure out whose voice he was hearing, because he was sure it wasn't Cassie's.

"Carlos, you have to fight against this!" Ashley yelled to Carlos's back. "You aren't evil, you're a power ranger!"

Carlos spun and pulled his blaster out of its holder. He hit Ashley square in the chest and didn't cease to fire until Andros threw himself to the ground, forcing Ashley to fall on top of him.

"We don't want them dead!" The pink ranger hissed, grabbing the blaster out of Carlos's hand.

"Ashley," Andros called out, trying to look over his shoulder at his girlfriend. Her yellow suit had disappeared to leave the unconscious girl with her head lolling against her shoulder.

"Why do all the men have to be such slobbering pigs that…?"

But Andros tuned the imposter out as her phrase turned a light bulb on in his head and he was sucked back into his memories.

_"To being the new rangers of KO-35!" A younger version of Nina exclaimed. She, Andros, Zhane stood while their families sat around a large table with a feast spread out before them._

"_To our rangers!" The crowd called back. The three friends clinked their glasses together, and then turned to celebrate with their family. After everyone had taken a sip of their drink, Andros's father cut open the meat and began to pass pieces around. _

_Nina was selective with her food choice, taking mostly salad and turning away the slab of meat that was offered to her. Andros and Zhane, who sat on either sides of her, began to fight over who should get the piece. _

_Soon, both of the male rangers had their hands on the meat and were pulling it back and forth. Nina was about to open her mouth to tell them to just split it when Zhane let go of his end and the piece landed on the front of Nina's shirt. _

"_Ahh!" Nina shrieked. _

_Zhane and Andros both looked at each other, then sat down and shoveled food into their mouth. _

"_Men are pigs!" Nina continued ranting, picking the meat up and throwing it in the middle of the table. "Slobbering pigs who don't think of anything but themselves. I can not believe I have to work with the both of you on this mission!" _

_Nina jumped to her feet and hurried to the bathroom. The two friends looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes and burst into a fit of laughter. Nina returned, not having reached the bathroom yet, and planted both rangers' faces firmly into their plates of food. _

"_See? Slobbering pigs!" _

When Andros came out of his thoughts, Nina had removed her helmet and was convening with Ecliptor. Carlos was standing next to the tied up rangers.

"Ashley," Andros hissed again. His face was flattened against the cement, but he didn't want to stand up for fear of hurting Ashley.

Andros pushed himself up onto his arms then swung his legs around underneath him. As he did, his foot pulled Ashley's leg with. Andros sat down with his legs in front of him when he heard the snap.

"What…" Andros turned his head and saw Ashley's now broken leg. The pressure of his body had forced Ashley's leg to get stuck under her own body at a very awkward angle. "Oh, God."

Andros didn't know what to do, with his arms tied behind his back. He looked around, and saw he only had one option.

"Carlos! You have to move her leg!" Andros exclaimed. The black ranger's face was hidden beneath his helmet, but he was looking at Andros. "Please! I know that there's still a part of you that isn't evil. Just move it so it doesn't break further."

Carlos looked over to Nina, then back at Ashley. He did this a few more times, then finally walked over and gently tugged on Ashley's leg.

"Ow!" Ashley screamed. Carlos jumped back, but the leg was now sitting out straight.

"Ashley! Ashley, its okay." Andros became frustrated that he couldn't look at her, but kept his voice quiet and soothing. Ashley's sobs filled his ears. "When I moved, your leg got caught and it broke. If you keep still, then it won't hurt."

Ashley sniffled as her tears began to dwindle.

"What happened?" Nina stormed over, holding her helmet under her arm.

"Nothing," Andros snapped. "I want to know how you got the morpher."

"It's amazing what a slave and a magic stone can do on enemy territory." Nina explained with a smug smile.

"You got the stone?" Andros gasped in amazement.

"Of course I did. That's why I didn't attack sooner, I was out searching. I finally found it buried deep on Aquitar. I am now Sorceress of Magical Lights." Nina held her arms up in the air and grinned triumphantly.

"Andros, what is she talking about?" Ashley whispered.

"For years, women all over the world have searched for this magical pink stone. It gives the holder unlimited magical power. The light of the sun's rays powers the stone. You can command anything that lives under the sun with the stone."

"That isn't…" But the pain had filled Ashley, and she slowly fell unconscious again.

"Ash?" Andros questioned, turning his head.

"She won't be awake for a few hours. We have a lot to talk about."

**A/n: So, I was contemplating whether to start this "talk", but I decided to just wait till next chapter. So review and let me know what you thought, cuz this chapter is a little weird, I have to admit :)**


	16. Chapter 16

The air was still and tense between the red ranger and former pink ranger. Ashley still lay unconscious against Andros's back, and Carlos stood off to the side, contemplating with his many thoughts. Ecliptor had been ordered away by Nina, leaving only wind to make a sound.

"I thought you said we had to talk." Andros said, trying not to let out the growl that was pressing against this throat. Nina had screwed up his life, and for her to stand there like nothing was wrong made him even angrier.

"We do."

"Then why haven't we said anything?"

"I was waiting for you to ask me something."

And with that, Andros felt his wall of emotions let lose, and the red ranger finally snapped.

"What the _hell_ is your problem, Nina? You walk around, thinking you're the queen of the world and everyone just loves to swoon at the sight of you. Well, you know what? WE DON'T! Zhane hated you, I hated you, and no one has ever liked you. You have the biggest ego this side of the Milky Way, and I bet even Ecliptor has gotten fed up with you at some point. Why in the damn world do you insist on making everyone's life a crap hole?"

Nina held her face blank as Andros felt his face flush with heat. Then, the sorceress began to laugh.

"I've been waiting a long time to hear you say something like that," Nina managed to tell the red ranger between gasps of air.

Andros felt his blood boil. He had trusted Nina years ago, and he still didn't know why, even then, their relationship had been on the rocks.

"You want to know the real answer?" Nina's face was set hard as stone now. She lifted her staff, which had fallen to the ground in the fight, and held it up just underneath Andros's chin. "Do you remember what happened at the Congratulatory Ceremony? With the mic?"

_Kin Won stood intently on the stage as a larger woman hustled down the aisle and made her way up the stairs. She whispered something into the leader's ear, and he nodded, relief filling his features._

_Andros and Zhane stood at attention slightly behind Kin Won, their hands behind their backs, but their faces giving away the confusion that was eating away at them. They had no idea who this woman was that had yelled for the ceremony to stop, but they were beginning to get upset. _

"_It has come to my attention that there has been a last minute reaction with the morphers. The Pink Morpher just found a perfect match for its power. So, it warms me to introduce you to Nina Karlan." _

_Nina walked up the aisle the other woman had previously stepped on, holding herself proud and letting everyone see the morpher attached to her wrist. Her hair was short and pulled up into pigtails, letting everyone also know that she was the youngest of the new ranger team. _

_The sound technician standing in the back of the room scrambled around his papers, not sure how to get a mic to the new ranger. Each ranger was supposed to give an oath with the mic attached to their jacket, and Nina would be the only one not heard. In his hurry, the technician pushed up the volume on some of the mics without realizing it. _

"_A girl?" Zhane hissed for only his friend to hear. But his and Andros's mics had been the ones turned on. The two rangers couldn't hear the echo of their words, but the audience heard them loud and clear. "We seriously have to work with a girl?" _

"_And this one is the worst. She absolutely hated me in Introductory School." _

"_They're so…sloppy. They aren't strong, they cry when they get hit, and above all else, they take too long in the bathroom!" _

"_Maybe we'll be able to get rid of her after the first year. If we can…" _

_But Nina was now on the stage, so Andros didn't continue in fear of her hearing. He had no idea that Nina had heard every word and was not trying to hold back the tears that filled her eyes. _

"That's why you hate me?" Andros asked as he came out of his thoughts. "Because me and Zhane talked about you on stage?" Andros tried to pull himself away from the sharp point of Nina's staff, but she pushed harder, and a spot of blood trickled down Andros's neck.

"Do you know how much you ruined my reputation? You were the son of the General in Kin Won's army! Zhane was the goof off that everyone loved. If you guys didn't like me, then no one did. At Ranger Days, no one wore the color pink, because they thought I was the stupid ditz that wasn't a good fighter."

A stab of guilt began to fill Andros's heart as he pieced things together. Why she had worked so hard to make herself look gorgeous. The dating had been all about her revenge to make him and Zhane look like the stupid ones.

"That still doesn't explain everything. Sure, you were getting back at us. But after the two-year ceremony, you were…cold. You stopped feeling at all."

"You can thank Ecliptor for that. After you two slobbering pigs once again made me look like an idiot, I hid in the bathroom. A boy who looked about my age knocked on the door and asked if I was okay. He listened to me, made me feel like I really was important. Then he transformed back into Ecliptor and took me to the Dark Fortress."

"That's why you were gone all day," Andros muttered, more pieces of the puzzle filling in. "We thought you were just still mad at us."

"Well, Ecliptor made sure I held onto those emotions. He kept telling me that being a ranger wasn't what I really wanted. I wanted to get back at you. Then he used _this_," Nina jabbed the diamond harder and Andros closed his eyes as more blood poured over the silver of his jacket, "to make sure that I only felt hatred."

"Stop," Andros gasped for air as his throat tightened and his head felt light.

"Why? I have every right to kill you in this very spot. You ruined my life, when being a ranger was supposed to be the best and most honorable moment a person could ever think of."

"We have more to talk about," Andros croaked. He knew that Nina loved to brag, and if it kept her from killing him, then he would listen to her for days.

"Fine," Nina spat. She pulled the staff away, and Andros tried to gather as much air as possible. It hurt for him to breathe, but his head began to clear. The blood continued to run, and Andros could do nothing to stop it.

"How did you actually get the stone? Billy and the other rangers are supposed to inhabit Aquitar."

"Do you really think that Billy would know about the stone? It's only meant for a girl to use it, and he has all his wired technology to keep him distracted for hours." Nina laughed at her words. "And only a few people knew where the stone actually laid. I, of course, know all of them."

"Is that how you got control over Carlos? And over Cassie?"

"All I had to do was show the stone to Carlos, and he was under my spell. I gave Carlos my own magical stone, which I created. It is almost a complete replica of the Stone of Lights, but with my own slight modifications. That's how Carlos was able to sneak into the Med Bay. That's how he transported Cassie's body out of the Megaship and how he got me onto the ship."

Andros felt his head begin to spin again, but this time from all the information that he was obtaining. When he and Ashley had walked in on Carlos, the thing he had slipped into his pocket had been the stone. Why hadn't he listened to his instincts and questioned Carlos? Then none of this would have ever happened.

The red ranger looked over at the real Carlos, standing stiff with his back to them. Had he heard them? Who would he believe if he was asked to chose a side?

"And you'll love this," Nina suddenly spoke with a laugh. "Darkonda is now sitting in my prison for his betrayal against me. The Stone of Lights allows me to change my appearance to anything I please, even a monster like him. So, both of those times when your dearly beloved Ashley was hovering between life and death in his arms? That was because of me."

Andros felt his heart fall into the pit of his stomach and his lungs slam up into his throat. His memories coursed through his head, and Andros watched as a sword plunged deep into Ashley's stomach. Then, he watched as it almost happened again.

"Why would you hurt Ashley? She had nothing to do with me and Zhane!"

"She's what makes you truly happy, Andros. And you don't deserve to be happy."

Andros let out a roar of rage and struggled to get to his feet. He forgot that Ashley was tied to him. He forgot that he was already hurt and bleeding. All he wanted to do was kill Nina for what she had done.

Quick as a cat, Nina tilted her staff and sent sparks of electricity shooting at her ex-teammate. Andros let out a cry of pain as he stumbled backwards, working hard just to stay on his feet.

The world began to fade away as Andros felt himself fall to the ground. But just as he was supposed to hit the pavement, a black flash caught him. Andros struggled to open his eyes, but they fluttered closed, and just as he heard someone mutter "transport three" he fell into darkness.

**A/n: Man, I've really gotten myself in over my head. That was a ton of exposition and plot for you guys to take in, and I'm sorry if you're still confused. Make sure to send me a review or private message, and I'll clear it up for you either in a message back to you or in the story. I hope that I have answered a lot of your questions. **

**And to pureangel86, I really didn't know that Billy and other rangers lived on Aquitar. I don't know a lot about what happens outside of the TV show. So, I hope that answer sufficed. **

**Thank you for reviews, they make me fell like I didn't just rack my brain for answers for no reason at all. **


	17. Chapter 17

Andros opened his eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling. His head throbbed, monitors beeped, and someone was breathing in the bed next to him. But Andros wasn't paying any attention to it. All he could do was repeat Nina's words over and over in his head.

"…when your dearly beloved Ashley was hovering between life and death in his arms? That was because of me."

Every time he heard her say it, the bile rose higher in his throat and more tears filled his eyes. He really was the reason that Ashley had almost died, and not just because he hadn't chosen her over Cassie. If he hadn't been so mean to Nina, then none of this would've happened.

Ashley's face of horror as the sword plunged into her stomach haunted Andros's vision. Then Nina's laughing face replaced it. Andros squeezed his eyes shut, but the faces wouldn't leave. It wasn't just because of Nina. It was because of _him._

"Andros!" A hand reached out and touched the red ranger's shoulder. Andros's eyes flew open, and he was face to face with the second most hated person at the moment.

"Carlos!" Andros tried to sit up, but hissed as his chest filled with pain. He lowered himself back onto his back, but kept a wary eye on the black ranger, now in his flight uniform. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your life. You almost died."

"I really wouldn't mind at the moment." Andros muttered. But Carlos was moving monitors and bandages around, and didn't hear his leader's depressing thoughts. Andros tried to follow Carlos with his eyes, but couldn't move because of a bandage around his throat.

"Ashley should be okay. Her leg is broken, but…"

"_Please_ don't talk about her." Andros whispered. This time, the black ranger heard him, and turned his head. Carlos opened his mouth to ask, but saw the pain tear across Andros's face, and decided it was better to leave it be for the moment.

"I'm going to give you the pain medicine. I'm sure you know this, but it makes you groggy, so don't fight the sleep. You heal faster when you're sleeping." He set to work mixing a few ingredients inside a glass.

"What are you doing, Carlos?" Andros wondered. The black ranger didn't look up.

"I'm helping you." Carlos sounded offended as his leader questioned him. He swirled the medicine around harder.

"But why?" Andros's voice was soft and his eyes were like lasers into his friend. Carlos finally set down the mixture and let out a sigh.

"Ashley was right. When she hugged me, I did remember about being a ranger. But Nina put me under her spell with that stone. There was a part of me fighting against it these past few days, and I guess when I saw Nina hurt you and Ash, I finally won over. So, I'm good again, I promise."

"You do know that I'm going to watch you to make sure you're not lying."

"Yeah, I understand. And I'll show you that I'm back…or at least part of me is."

"You didn't get your memory back?" Andros once again tried to sit up, and this time was able to lean against the wall behind him.

"No. I see it like it was a dream I had, but I don't know why it's important."

"Once we find T…" Andros stopped, not in the mood to explain things more. "The last member of our team, then we can go attack Nina and get this all over with."

Carlos held up the finished medicine and placed it in Andros's hand. Andros downed it quickly, knowing the quicker it was down, the better things went. His throat burned with the sour taste, but he handed Carlos back the glass and lay back down.

"Hello?" Ashley moaned, turning her head to look around. Andros slammed his eyes shut and tried to slow his breathing. A part of him knew he couldn't face Ashley yet.

"Hey, you're in the Med Bay." Carlos told her soothingly, turning around with his back to Andros.

The red ranger opened one of his eyes to make sure neither of them could see him, then pressed a button on his wrist and transported himself away from the guilt he felt piling up inside of him.

00000000000000000

Andros opened his eyes later, not sure of what time it was. His chest seemed relieved of the pain, and his neck didn't throb as much as it had in the Med Bay.

"What time is it?" Andros asked aloud, knowing the computer would answer him. But the red light on the wall was off, and her voice didn't sound. Andros sat up. "DECA? What…"

"I turned her off in your room." A voice cut the ranger off. Andros jumped and put a hand over his chest. He didn't have to ask who was with him, because he would know her voice from anywhere.

"Ashley…"

"I'm sorry I'm intruding. Carlos said you didn't want to talk about me, and I saw you leave. But I _need_ to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is." The light on the bedside table turned on, and after a moment of adjusting, Andros looked at the foot propped up on a chair. Ashley's pant leg was rolled up, revealing the long yellow cast that stopped in the middle of her calf. "I want to know what Nina told you."

"It's not important." Andros grumbled. He couldn't stop staring at her leg and realizing that it was completely his fault it was broken. _He_ had been uncomfortable lying on the ground. _He_ had been the one to move her leg and put pressure on it.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ashley asked. Andros didn't answer her, feeling tears come to his eyes as the cast loomed in front of him. "Andros, look at me."

Andros tilted his head up and finally took in the whole picture of his girlfriend. Her hair was messy and frizzed. A few bruises were appearing on her shoulder underneath the tank top she had pulled on. She looked okay on the outside, but her eyes shown brightly with concern.

"I…I hurt you." Andros finally whispered.

"This isn't a big deal, Andros. It'll heal in time. What…"

"NO!" Andros roared, clenching his hands around his sheets. He wanted to throw something, but nothing was in his vicinity. Ashley sat back against her chair, her eyes wide with fear. "It's all my fault you're hurt. And not just this time. I'm the reason that sword almost killed you. I'm the reason it almost happened again." Andros took deep breaths as he looked up and connected with her eyes. "I can't do it again."

"How was that because of you? That was Darkonda and…"

"Nina made herself look like Darkonda. She was the one who really hurt you. And that's my fault!" Andros sounded desperate as he tried to make the yellow ranger understand what was going through his head.

"Andros…"

"_I_ made her life miserable when she was a ranger. _I_ didn't think that she would be that big of a threat. _I_ let her slip under my nose too many times. It was like I put that sword through you."

Tears were spilling down Andros's face now. He got to his feet, and he saw Ashley lean away from him. His face flushed, Andros grabbed for a picture sitting on the table. He launched it across the room and felt his anger heighten. The glass shattered and Andros reached for something else. The lamp hit the wall, followed closely by another picture frame.

Standing in the pitch darkness, Andros panted for breath and began to sob. The ranger fell to his knees, the guilt of the situation and the pure hatred of Nina eating away at his heart.

The chair moved behind Andros, and minute later, a hand was on his shoulder. Andros looked over and Ashley was kneeling next to him.

"You shouldn't have moved. You have to heal." Andros muttered.

"You really think I'm worrying about myself right now?" Ashley sat down and opened her legs in front of her. She gently guided Andros down between her legs and laid his head on her shoulder. The yellow ranger kissed his forehead softly before hugging her boyfriend tight.

"Just talk to me. Tell me what's going through your head."

"I can't." Andros whispered. He felt tears splashing off his face onto Ashley's shirt but didn't have the strength to brush them away.

"This is me, Andros. The woman that you love and want to spend the rest of your life with. We have a bond greater than anyone on earth. No matter what, I'm going to find out. And I want to hear it from you."

The room was quiet. Andros fought with himself, trying to find the right words to say. Ashley just held the man she loved, wanting so badly to make everything better.

"I can't…protect you." Andros finally explained. "My vows are going to say that I will keep you safe from everything that I possibly can. And if I can't do it as your fiancée, then I can't do it at all."

"Another part of your vows are going to say that we are united as one. We can fight this together, Andros. You can't be afraid to let me be a part of your life now, or this will never work."

"This is my fight! Nina doesn't want us to be together, and she'll kill you if she gets the chance. I won't be able to live with myself if you die because of me."

"I won't let her kill me. I can fight her, match her hit for hit. I am a power ranger, remember?"

"You need to stay away. She knows you're what makes me happy, and…I don't deserve to be happy."

"Hey!" Ashley exclaimed immediately. She grabbed Andros's face and turned him so he was looking at her. "You _do_ deserve to be happy. You have been through so much in your life, and you're just starting to make things better. Don't let her scare you away. We are going to fight this together."

Andros leaned in and kissed Ashley's lips softly. Then he pulled away and gave his first smile all day, even if it was small.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do." Ashley kissed his forehead, then pushed him back against her shoulder. "You deserve every good thing in this world."

**A/n: Well, there ya go. Tell me what you think, because I like it, but it's what you think that matters. So, reviews are very welcome!**


	18. Chapter 18

Andros stepped onto the bridge of the Megaship, for the first time in his life wearing red flannel pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. It felt odd, not being in his uniform, but a part of Andros liked it.

"What are you doing up?" Andros asked the back of Ashley's head. Ashley looked at her boyfriend and smiled before turning back to the control station. The red ranger leaned against the wall and could help but shake his head.

"Trying to find Cassie." Ashley was silent again, until suddenly she spun her head around and looked at Andros. "What are you wearing?"

Andros laughed.

"Pajamas."

"I know what they are. But…" Ashley stopped and shook her head. "I've never seen you wear them before."

Andros wore a frown as Ashley went back to her work. Something wasn't right.

"Did you get your memory back, Ashley? Because…"

"Oh, yeah, it came back last night while I was sleeping." Ashley answered nonchalantly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you killed me."

The chair spun around, and Ashley fell out of it, her eyes wide open.

Andros felt his blood turn cold as he ran to his girlfriend's side. A shadow crossed over his shoulder, and Andros looked up in time to see pink electricity spiraling towards him. Unable to move, Andros flew back and landed with a thud against the wall.

"You deserve everything horrible thing that has ever happened to you." He knew that Nina was here now, ready to get her final revenge.

"No I don't. No!" Andros closed his eyes and shook his head back and forth. He pictured Ashley in front of him and clung to the image of her alive instead of dead. "I deserve every _good_ thing in this world."

"You aren't good! No ranger would ever push their teammate towards evil. It was all your fault."

"Nothing was my fault."

"You are the reason that Ashley is lying here _dead_. If you hadn't teased and hurt me, then none of this would have happened."

Andros forced his eyes open to stare at his girlfriend. His thoughts spun, and a part of him couldn't help but feel like Nina was actually right.

"It is my fault…"

00000000000000000

Andros's eyes flew open. He stared up at the top of the bunk, unable to move. Ashley was wrapped around him, and he could feel her breathing. Would he really be the reason that Ashley died?

The one thought that occurred to Andros was how much he wished he could wake himself up before the dream played through. He had thought it was weird he was wearing pajamas on the Megadeck, and if he had just opened his eyes, he wouldn't have had to see the rest.

Deciding that sitting and wishing wasn't going to do anything, Andros pushed Ashley's arms away and climbed out of the bed. He shrugged on his jacket, armed himself with his gun, and left the room.

"Start a search for TJ." Andros ordered as he sat down in his chair on the bridge.

"Confirmed."

Andros silently thanked the robot for not questioned why he was up at one in the morning.

"TJ's signal has been found on Earth." DECA announced.

"Get a lock on it and teleport him up here, before something else happens."

DECA didn't reply, and Andros turned to stare at the AI Computer. The room was silent for what seemed like forever.

"I have lost the signal. TJ is no longer on Earth."

0000000000000000000

"I thought it might be a good idea to keep you around."

Nina smirked as she watched the red ranger leave his bedroom. She grabbed a sparkling crystal out of the control panel and set it in the center of her staff, making the screen turn black. She turned to a new monster that was dark blue and seemed to have bits of cloud stuck to him in random places. "Good job."

"I'm sorry for asking, but is that…"

"Yes, it's the Stone of Lights. I rule it, and it lets me look into the ranger's lives." Nina rolled her eyes. "Please move on!"

"So, how is this plan going to work?" Mind Shifter asked as he stepped out of the shadows. "You know I don't like to share."

"Well, that's just too bad. You and Dream Clouder are going to have to work together to destroy the rangers."

"Again, how?" Mind Shifter seemed to be getting irritated. "We control separate parts of the humans."

"No, you don't. They dream based on what they know, which includes their memory. You can drive someone crazy just by giving them nightmares. They begin to question who they are and how much they're really worth. It will work."

"My princess," The door to the bridge opened and Ecliptor stepped aboard, holding on to a struggling body. "I have found him."

"Good. Throw him in with the girl and give him a brain chip. I will see to them momentarily." Ecliptor nodded and left back through the door he had just entered.

"Are you betraying us?" Mind Shifter snapped, pushing his face in front of Nina's. "Why does he need a mind chip?"

"Do you want to end up in a cell with Darkonda?" Nina snarled back. Mind Shifter stepped back. "That's what I thought. Now, I am not going behind your back. You will weaken the rangers on the ship, and I will build myself an army to fight them. _All_ of the rangers will be destroyed. I promise."

000000000000000000

"He can't have just disappeared!" Andros roared. He gave the control panel a good kick then leaned back in his chair.

"From experience, I have learned that when I can not find them, then they are on the Dark Fortress."

"Then show me if TJ is on there."

"I cannot access those files." DECA said after a minute.

"But I saw Karone when she was first taken to the Fortress."

"I believe Nina allowed that to happen to lure you in."

Andros ran a hand through his hair. Nothing seemed to be going right for him, and it was starting to get old. A part of him wanted to just give up and let Nina win.

"You have to keep fighting." Ashley's voice said. Andros turned to watch her hobble in without her crutches.

"Where are…"

"I'm fine!" Ashley cut him off. "I didn't want you to hear me."

"How do you always know when I need you?"

"We're psychic, remember?" Ashley smiled and sat down in Andros's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You start losing hope, I do too."

"She's playing with my head again. She's in my dreams, telling me the same thing over and over again. And no matter how much I think of you, it never works."

"Then how about we wake up Karone, Carlos, and even Zhane. We'll make a plan to destroy Nina once and for all. Then we can get our memories back and go back to the way things were."

"You think destroying Nina will work?"

"If not her, then that stone she found."

"Will you please tell us what's going on?!" Karone exclaimed. She walked into the room, closely followed by Carlos, and set her hands on her hips. "You have barely talked to me since I lost my memory again."

Andros felt his cheeks blush. He got to his feet and gently placed Ashley back in the chair.

"I wanted to let you have your space. You were so distraught, and I just didn't know what to do."

"I'm not angry." Karone told him. "But I do want to know what's going on."

"That might take the rest of the morning."

"We have time." Karone sat down in one of the chairs, and Carlos stood behind her. "Explain everything."

**A/n: So, I have no idea what to think about this. It just seems really jumpy to me. I will explain the Nina thing in a bit, but I also had to get Karone and Carlos in there, so this didn't turn into an only Andros and Ashley story. Just let me know what you thought, honestly. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Note: This is still Piper xox Leo. I changed my name to be a more general author instead of just a Charmed author. **

Ecliptor released his hold on the arm of the man he had just brought in. With a hard shove, the prisoner was on his knees in the cell.

"Enjoy your company. Soon you will both be members of the same army."

The door slipped shut with a soft noise. The girl sitting in the far corner of the wall moved forward so her face was illuminated by the light coming from the window. Cuts and bruises scarred her face.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Where am I?"

"If I knew, I would tell you. I'm Cassie, by the way." Cassie held out her hand. The boy slowly shook it. Then a spark jolted through his memory.

"Do I know you from somewhere? I feel like…we've met before."

"I think we have." Cassie whispered, having undergone the same experience in her own mind. She was standing in the desert, with this boy next to her, and…she didn't know what was happening.

"I'm TJ."

"What do you think he meant, we'll be members of the same army?" Cassie recited Ecliptor's words from before.

"They jammed something in my mouth before he put me in here." TJ let his tongue explore the roof of his mouth. Something rough and jagged was sitting there. "It feels like a computer chip."

"They did the same thing to me!"

"Maybe they're brainwashing us again."

"Again?" Cassie wondered. TJ let out a sigh and sat down against the wall next to the girl.

"I woke up a few days ago, and my mom was dead. I don't remember it happening, but apparently I was gone and I didn't come home to her funeral. My brother was also a few years older. I'm wondering if someone erased my memory. And these people seem to have a pretty big plan, so it could be them."

"Maybe that's how we know each other! I lost my memory too. And that green guy seems kind of familiar, like I've encountered him before."

The door slid open, bringing the two prisoners to silence. Nina stepped into the room and let her staff hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You try and escape, you die." She warned. The door closed again. "I am Nina, and your friends think I am the enemy. But really, they are the enemy. So I have brought you here to be a part of my army."

"What if we don't want to?" TJ snapped. Next to him, Cassie's eyes were wide with fear.

"Those chips in your mouth are brainwashing you as we speak. By the end of the day, you will be mindless robots under my control."

Cassie frantically reached into her mouth and tried pulling at the chip. Nina threw back her head and began to laugh.

"It's not that simple. It won't come out unless I tell it to with this." Nina titled the staff forward, and the stone in the center glittered.

"What…"

"Enough of your questions. Enjoy your stay in here. I will come back when the process is complete. By then, I will have completed my army. Then you will be given orders to destroy the ones you call your friends."

000000000000000

"So, your former teammate erased our memories?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, Nina." Andros replied.

"And she's dressing like the my evil form?" Karone added.

"Yes."

"Do we know how to stop her?"

Andros and Ashley both looked at each other.

"We're working on that now." Ashley finally answered. "She has Cassie, and we think TJ too, so we have to go rescue them. How to get them back is still uncertain."

"Cassie and TJ are rangers too," Carlos commented, more to remember than asking for clarification.

"Right. I was thinking that…" But Ashley stopped as Zhane crawled into the room with tears running down his face.

"Owie!" Zhane whined.

"What happened, buddy?" Karone asked, sliding off her chair and kneeling down next to the silver ranger.

"The door hurt me!" Zhane held up his hand, which was tinged with red.

"Did it get stuck?"

Zhane nodded his head as a few tears streaked down his cheeks. Karone put her arm around him and kissed his hand.

"Thank you," Zhane said with a sheepish smile. "You're so pretty."

"Even as a baby, he can't help but hit on girls!" Karone threw her hands up in the air with a sarcastic groan. The others laughed.

"Like I was saying." Ashley spoke. Everyone turned their attention back to her. "Nina told Andros that she's gotten this far because of that Stone of Lights. If we destroy it, then I think that she won't be as big of a threat."

"But will that restore our memories?" Karone wondered.

"There was a monster attacking when all this started." Andros explained. "I think he was called Mind Shifter. Killing him should get your memories back."

"So, how exactly did that day work?" Ashley asked her boyfriend who was leaning up against one of the control panels.

"What do you mean?"

"How come you didn't lose your memory? Because, when we all came to, you weren't hurt at all. You looked like you had just gotten off the ship."

Andros looked down at the ground and swung his foot back and forth.

"I…well…"

"Ow!" Carlos gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. The red ranger was forgotten as everyone turned to Carlos.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Something just made like a…spark in my mouth."

"Wait…" Everyone looked at the red ranger. "Come over here, Carlos."

The black ranger hesitantly walked towards his leader. Andros leaned over and looked inside of Carlos's mouth.

"This isn't good."

"You have got to stop saying that!" Karone grumbled.

"Nina's dad invented these. I remember the day on KO-35. They're brainwashing chips."

The bridge was completely silent as the information sunk in.

"But I gained control of myself again!" Carlos exclaimed. "I fought the power, and…"

"That was the power of the stone." Andros cut in. "These are much more powerful. When did she put it on you?"

"The second I got there."

"Then she wasn't using it when she first captured you. She used the Stone of Lights to make you obey her. These chips make you absolutely mindless, you don't even have emotions after they're activated. She's waiting for…"

Carlos lurched, one hand going to Andros's throat, and the other sweeping Karone off her feet. Andros ducked down and rolled out of the ranger's reach. Carlos spun around and grabbed the cuff of Zhane's shirt. Zhane began to scream as Carlos disappeared in a flash of lights.

"The moment when the odds are equal." Andros helped Karone to her feet and looked at Ashley. "She's preparing for a war where no one will survive."

**A/n: woo hoo! I got to 100 reviews! Thanks so much for all your support, guys. I couldn't have kept going without you.**

**And, I don't know if I should explain why Andros wasn't fighting at the beginning. If you have an idea, let me know, because I avoided it in this chapter for a reason **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming!**


	20. Chapter 20

"So, we lost Carlos again?" Ashley asked after a long silence.

The three rangers had stayed frozen since the newly brainwashed black ranger had disappeared with Zhane. None knew what to do or say, especially since Andros had said Nina was declaring war on them.

"Until we destroy the stone, Carlos won't listen to us. Even if your theory is right, Ash."

"What theory?" Karone wondered.

"I realized that every time Andros told me about something that had happened, then hugged me or kissed me, I remembered it."

"So, until we can destroy Mind Shifter, that's our best bet of getting memories back." Andros added.

"Can you try it? On me?" Karone suggested.

"Sure!" Ashley smiled, happy to help. "What do you want to remember?"

"The day you guys changed me from Astronema to Karone."

"Umm…" Ashley blushed and looked over to her boyfriend. "I don't know that one."

"Well, what specifically do you want to know?" Andros asked. "Because it wasn't just a one day thing. It happened over a few weeks."

"When did you find out I was Astronema?"

"There was this locket. Our parents gave it to us when we were born. Kind of like a part of them knew we would get separated. It had both of our pictures in it. Your necklace fell off, and I looked inside, and I just knew it was you."

"So, what happens next?" Karone asked nervously.

"Hug him," Ashley explained.

Karone held back, somewhat unsure. Andros stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his sister. Karone felt a shock go through her head, and she was down on Earth as Andros opened the locket and told her that she was Karone.

Karone jumped out of the embrace. A part of her was scared about what other memories she would uncover. Another wanted to know more.

"You okay?" Andros wondered gently.

"It worked." Karone told him with a nod. Ashley wanted to smile and be happy, but she knew something else was going on. "I just…what if my memories aren't good ones?"

"That's just your head thinking too much. Whatever Nina did to re-alter your memory added paranoia to the package. There's nothing horrible afterwards that has happened."

Karone leaned forward and held her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide with fear. She ran off of the bridge to the nearest toilet.

"Except for maybe morning sickness." Andros added to himself. Ashley started to get to her feet, but Andros set his hand on her shoulder to push her back. "Where are you going?"

"To go talk to her! Honestly, Andros, this is kind of a girl thing."

"You can wait until she comes back. You're not going anywhere without your crutches."

"But they're in my room!" Ashley cried.

"Then you're just going to have to stay put." Andros smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

Ashley crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. She wanted to continue to stay mad at him, but a sudden thought crossed her mind.

"Shouldn't we be doing something? I mean, war is practically standing at our door!"

"Oh, now you want to talk to me!" Andros teased.

"Andros!" Ashley exclaimed with frustration. "What is going on with you?"

Andros kneeled down in front of the yellow ranger and took her hands in his. He let out a deep sigh and Ashley bit her lip with worry.

"This may be the last time I get to be with you." Andros admitted. He kissed Ashley's hand gently, hoping to forget about the tears stinging in his eyes.

"No! Don't talk like that!" Ashley wrapped her arms around the red ranger's neck and pulled him close. "We are going to get through this!"

"Ashley, you know as well as I do that Nina wants me dead." Andros pulled away to stare into the rangers brown eyes. "The second we get down there, everyone is going to come after me."

"We'll protect you! We'll…" Ashley choked on the sob that was lodged in her throat. She knew that he was right.

"You have to protect yourself first. Make sure that everyone gets out okay. Don't worry about me."

"Nina can't be that strong! There's a way to stop her, I know it." Ashley was shaking her head as tears fell faster and faster. "You aren't going to die."

"Nina is relentless. And she has three of our rangers, who are pretty damn good fighters, under her control. Not to mention she knows how to pack a punch herself, and she has Ecliptor. Just…let whatever happen, happen."

"Stop!" Ashley shrieked, closing her eyes and putting her hands over her head. Andros let the tears slip down his face as he held Ashley close and kissed the top of her head repeatedly.

"Andros?" Karone asked softly from the doorway.

"Just saying our goodbyes…" Andros muttered, not able to release Ashley from his embrace.

"Goodbye? Are you leaving?" Karone stepped closer and put her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Karone pulled Andros to his feet. Ashley fell back against the seat, still crying with her hands over her face. "What is the matter with you?"

"Me?" Andros cried.

"Yes, you! Stop being so negative! Stop putting your fiancée through the biggest heartbreak of her life! We haven't even started fighting, and already you have Ashley convinced you aren't going to make it."

"Karone, its only…"

"Don't even say it. I may have only part of my memory back, and I may be paranoid, but I know that you're my brother. And you can't die, because there are people who still need you. Including your unborn nephews!"

Andros was stunned into silence.

"Now, we are going to have a plan for when the team of evil shows up on Earth. So let's get to it."

00000000000000000

Almost an hour later, the three rangers had a plan of action. Ashley had been able to stop crying when Karone told her it would make sure Andros was as safe as possible. But she had still held on to Andros the whole time, afraid that if she didn't, he wouldn't be there.

"Then it's settled. Me and Ashley will meet Nina and the others head on. Andros will surprise them from behind, then run over the bushes and keep low. Once we have them occupied, Andros can join us."

Andros frowned, not wanting to be so unhelpful. But he knew he was helping, because he was keeping himself from death.

"You promise if Nina comes after you, you'll call for help?" Ashley ordered with her arms around his neck as she sat in his lap.

"Yes." Andros kissed her cheek. But Ashley held his head close to her and kissed him deeply. Andros pulled away and looked over at his sister.

"I got it!" Karone exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Consider me not even here!"

Karone walked away, and Ashley continued kissing her boyfriend, running her hands through his hair. She kissed his jaw line and down his neck.

"Ashley," Andros said, out of breath. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She pulled him back into a kiss, but Andros cut it short.

"We promised to wait. Until the wedding." Andros whispered, his forehead touching Ashley's.

"I think moments like these call for a rule change." Ashley locked lips again, pouring her soul into that one touch. Andros wanted to pull away, but Ashley wanted it. And if he did die, he wanted to know that he had shown Ashley how much she really meant to him.

So Andros flipped open his communicator, still kissing the girl of his dreams, and transported them to a more private area.

00000000000000000

Andros had barely rolled off the yellow ranger before she was clinging tightly to his torso.

"Ash, I need to breathe." Andros muttered with a laugh. Ashley loosened her hold, but laid her head on his chest and wrapped her legs around his. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I know a part of you is right." Ashley told him. "Nina will try to kill you. And I want to spend every second with you that I can."

"Ash, look at me." Ashley tilted her head up and let her chin rest on his shoulder. "I was wrong to get you upset like that. Karone was right. I was being too negative. I just…wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"How can you be so calm? This war is going to be the worst we've even been through."

"Because somewhere in the last hour, I realized that thinking about what could happen will make it happen. We have to believe that we'll all get out of this fight in one piece."

"Why, Mr. Karovan, I do think that is the first optimistic thing I've ever heard you say." Ashley teased. "That I remember."

Andros laughed and kissed the ranger gently on the lips.

"Whatever happens, remember that I will always love you."

"I love you too." Ashley repeated. "Always…"

"…and forever." Andros finished. "Let's get some rest."

Just as both rangers were falling into a peaceful sleep, DECA's red light flashed and the shrill alarm sounded through the whole ship.

**A/n: So, I hope that satisfied you A/A people. Lots of different emotions going around, but I think that's common before war. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!**


	21. Chapter 21

"WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Could someone _PLEASE_ shut him up!" Nina yelled with frustration, holding her hands over her ears.

"I WANT MISS ASHLEY!!!!!" The 19-year-old baby cried. Zhane sat in the middle of the bridge and pounded his fists on the ground.

The quantrons standing in the room were keeping a safe distance from the shrieking terror. Ecliptor had taken the other three rangers into the back room for some adjusting, leaving Nina to figure out what to do next.

"You!" Nina pointed at the closest quantron. "Put him in the cell."

The guard shook his head and backed away further. He pushed a few of the other quantrons forward

"Ugh! You are all useless." Nina crept forward and kneeled down next to the silver ranger. "Zhane, if you want to see Miss Ashley, then you have to be quiet."

"NNNNNNNOOOOOO! I-I-I- D-D-DON'T W-W-WANT T-T-T-OOOO!" Zhane's voice was choked with sobs. "MISS ASHLEY!!"

In a last minute decision, Nina grabbed her staff out of the air and pointed it at herself. Her body was covered with pink electricity, and then her face changed to the kind one of the yellow ranger.

"Zhane," Nina cooed, not used to the sound of her new voice. "Zhane, I'm here. It's Miss Ashley."

"Ashley!" Zhane sniffled but wrapped his arms around Nina's leg. "Where did you go? That mean lady was really mean!"

Nina rolled her eyes. Babies were so dumb. She stood up and unhooked the ranger's hands.

"That's not important. How about you come with me to get some food?"

Zhane nodded his head and followed Nina on his hands and knees. Nina walked into the cell and had Zhane sit against the wall. With a wave of her staff, a plate of food appeared on the floor in front of the ranger. Then Nina left and locked the door behind her.

"Finally," Nina gasped. She returned herself to her normal features as she headed back to the bridge, where Ecliptor stood with the three rangers. "Oh, good…"

"My princess, there is something else you should see."

Nina squinted her eyes at her green companion. What was more important than her army that was going to destroy the rangers?

"The purple ranger," Ecliptor started, turning on the screen. Nina watched as Karone pushed away her paranoia to stand up to her brother and form a plan for all of them.

"How did this happen?" Nina exclaimed.

"The yellow ranger has figured out the undoing of the spell. A familiar touch restores their memory."

"Mind Shifter!" Nina roared. The brown cat appeared in a sparkle of yellow lightning.

"Yes?"

"The rangers keep getting their memory back." Nina growled. "And that is a problem. Ecliptor, go make sure our cat gets fixed."

"Yes, my princess." Ecliptor grasped the monster's arm and dragged him off of the bridge. Mind Shifter tried to fight, but Ecliptor was stronger, and they both left.

"As for you three," Nina smiled at her army, who had stood perfectly still during the small fiasco.

"Yes, master." Carlos, Cassie, and TJ all spoke, their voices robotic.

"Oh, that is fun!" Nina smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now, I want you three to go down to Earth and attack. When the other rangers show up, you are to fight them until they are dead. I will be down shortly with backup. Understood?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Now, go."

And with that, the three rangers lifted their wrists and shouted "Let's Rocket". Once transformed, they disappeared in rays of their respective colors.

000000000000000000

Ashley, Andros, and Karone ran up to the middle of the town square, where their teammates were shooting down scenery and citizens.

"Nina isn't here," Andros muttered.

"Don't worry about that." Karone ordered. "We need to get them to stop without harming them."

"Rangers," Cassie spoke out. The other two stopped firing and turned to face their opponents.

"Well, we got them to stop." Ashley said.

"We will fight until you are dead." TJ repeated Nina's orders.

"That is so not good." Karone mumbled.

The evil rangers sprinted forward, and the others called their weapons and blocked the attack. Andros pushed TJ away from him and lowered his body to knock the blue ranger off his feet. TJ jumped up and kicked Andros across the head, making the red ranger fall to his knees.

Ashley held Cassie's shoulders, and the pink ranger mimicked the action. They struggled together before Cassie pushed her friend away and pulled out her blaster. The lasers fired, but Ashley leaped out of the way and pulled out her own blaster. She aimed right at Cassie's head before remembering they didn't want to kill them. So she slid her gun back in place and ran towards the pink ranger.

Karone let out a yell as Carlos hit her across the chest with his lunar lance. She felt awkward in the purple spandex, and some of her techniques weren't coming to her. Carlos elbowed her in the shoulder, and Karone fell to the floor. Karone grabbed for her gun and blasted up in the air. She hit Carlos's shoulder and the black ranger stumbled backwards.

'_Karone isn't doing so hot,'_ Ashley told her boyfriend through their telepathic link.

'_Hey, I can hear you!'_ Karone yelled.

'_But is Ashley right?_' Andros had his back to both of the girls, so he couldn't see what was going on.

'_Yes'_ Karone admitted reluctantly.

'_Run to Ashley. Ashley, you take on Carlos. Karone should be able to handle Cassie.'_

Karone wanted to yell that it had nothing to do with _who_ she was fighting, but decided to keep her mouth shut. She didn't want to be the one who was seriously injured because she couldn't remember how she or Carlos fought.

Karone blocked Carlos's punch to her stomach and twisted his hand behind his back. She pushed him hard, then turned and ran towards the yellow ranger. At the same time, Ashley kicked Cassie in the gut and backed away. Karone stepped in and Ashley turned her attention to Carlos. Both girls were too occupied to notice Nina and Mind Shifter transport in.

"Ranger against ranger. I just love war." Nina smiled evilly.

"What would you have me do, my princess?" Mind Shifter asked.

"Fire a memory cloud. I don't care who it hits. With your powers fixed, they won't be able to return them to normal no matter what."

The wisps of white spiraled in Mind Shifter's claw, then blew away and made a path towards Ashley. Andros and TJ switched positions, so Andros could see the others. He saw the cloud and broke away from his fight. He pushed Ashley to the ground and was hit with the cloud.

"Andros…" Ashley started to get angry, but saw the lasting effects of the blow meant for her, making Andros stand perfectly still. "What's going on?"

Andros looked down at his gloved hands. He pulled his helmet off to show the utter confusion on his face.

"Who are you? Who am I? What are we doing here?"

"You're Andros!" Ashley scrambled to her feet and grabbed her boyfriend by the shoulders. "I'm Ashley! We're rangers! We love each other! You have to keep fighting so Nina doesn't win!"

Ashley leaned in and kissed Andros softly. But Andros pushed her away, not even reacting to her.

"What are you doing?"

Ashley felt her jaw go slack in shock. Something was wrong. She couldn't help Andros get his memory back anymore.

"It's amazing what fixing a few powers can do." Nina laughed as she walked up next to the rangers. The evil ones stopped fighting and stood still. Karone ran over to see what was going on.

"This isn't over, Nina! We can get him back!"

Nina waved her staff in front of Andros's face. The crystal in the center glittered, and the red ranger began to sway back and forth. His eyes slowly fell shut and he hit the ground. Nina snapped her finger, and Mind Shifter stepped forward and plunged a sword into Andros's stomach.

Ashley let out a sharp gasp and her hands flew up to cover her face.

"Only I can return him to normal. You must defeat my army all on your own. And if you destroy my staff, then Andros will die. You have two hours. Better get to work."

Nina let her staff fall to the ground before she disappeared in a flash of lights.

**A/n: I am very sorry about the long wait. You would think with all the free time I have now, updates would be coming out a lot faster. But I had bad writer's block for a while. And now I have a quite mean cliff hanger going on :) Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Ashley whipped off her helmet to take in a lung of fresh air. Tears began to stream down her face as she looked at the motionless body of her fiancée. The spinning slowed down, but she still felt…trapped. The world was moving too fast for her to completely figure out what was going on.

The evil rangers crept closer and closer, ready to continue the fighting. Ashley wanted to just throw out her hands and freeze everything so she had more time to think. But Carlos and TJ pulled out their blasters and fired.

Ashley jumped out of the way, but not quick enough. One of the blasts hit her in the back and she groaned as she rolled over her wound and landed on her stomach.

"Ashley!" Karone returned a few shots at the boys, then helped the yellow ranger to her feet and both of them ran to hide. They crouched down behind the fountain in the center of town square.

"What are we…" Karone started.

"I have no idea." Ashley answered breathlessly. She felt her head spin again, this time from the searing pain in her back. She winced, grinding her teeth together in frustration and hurt. Something wasn't right; the suit should have protected her.

"What's wrong?" Karone asked.

Ashley opened her mouth to question the purple ranger, but stopped and put a hand to her cheek. Quickly peeking over the granite and water, Ashley saw the yellow helmet still sitting out in the middle of the square. Now everyone could read the emotions on her face.

"Nina must have strengthened those blasters or something. That hurt a lot more than it should have."

"This just keeps getting more and more hopeless." Karone muttered with a shake of her head.

"As much as I want to agree with you, we can't. We have to fight hard, for Andros and for…"

Ashley froze as a pebble hit against the back of her foot. Wordlessly, she grabbed Karone's arm and ran through the open to hide behind a building. Halfway there, Ashley's leg went out from under her and she fell hard on her shoulder.

"Ash?" Karone kneeled down next to her friend.

"My foot," Ashley hissed. She attempted to look over at her leg, but felt her power beginning to die. Her yellow suit faded away, bringing into focus the dark bruises and yellow cast.

"You shouldn't have been running around on it," Karone muttered.

"And leave only two rangers against this mighty army? I don't think so!" Ashley tried to push herself up, but her arms were weak and she collapsed back into a pile.

"Thank you for staying still for us." Cassie called out. She, TJ, and Carlos all stood about ten feet away with their guns drawn. "It makes you so much easier to kill."

00000000000000000

Mind Shifter settled himself into the shadows of the bridge. Nina stood watching the visual screen of the "war" going on down below them. She laughed frequently when her rangers got the upper hand.

Why Mind Shifter was hiding, he didn't know yet. Maybe because he liked observing more than asking questions. He _was_ learning a lot.

Before leaving, Nina had replaced the Stone of Lights in the staff with a fake one. So the staff that lay on the ground on Earth was not only a temptation for the rangers, but even if they decided to destroy it, nothing would happen.

Nina had also laughed when announcing loudly that she wasn't going to heal the red ranger, so he was practically dead. She had sent the quantrons off to start a party while she watched the final moments of the Astro Rangers.

"Stop lurking, Mind Shifter," Nina ordered, her back to the monster. "All you're going to do is get yourself killed."

"Forgive me, my princess. But you have yet to make me useful."

"You killed the red ranger," Nina told him, her voice bored. "That is useful enough."

"You told me that…" But Mind Shifter was cut off when a laser blast flew past his head and hit the console. The image of Earth went dark.

"Why did you do that?" Nina roared, turning to look at him.

"That was not me," Mind Shifter turned to examine further into the shadows. "There is someone else here."

Three more blasts sounded, and Mind Shifter was hit in the chest. He fell to his knees, and fought to get back up while Nina shrieked with rage.

000000000000000000

'_Karone, get out of here_,' Ashley thought as the evil rangers bore in on the two girls.

'_Not without you!'_ Karone replied.

Suddenly, the three stopped. Their blasters fell to the floor as all of them pulled off their helmets and looked around.

"Cassie? Carlos?" Ashley questioned tentatively.

"Ashley!" Carlos gasped. He ran over to her, but Karone stood in his path.

"What's going on?" Karone ordered.

"I don't know, but Ash is hurt!" Carlos kept looking over Karone's shoulder to check on the yellow ranger.

"Do you remember that Nina put you under her spell?"

Carlos froze, and it seemed like the other two were slowly remembering what had happened over the past few minutes.

"We aren't like that anymore!" TJ finally told the purple ranger. "The brain chips aren't on."

"How can I trust you?"

"I'm going to go over to Ashley and not kill her." Carlos said, a pinch of fury in his voice. Karone let him go past, and Carlos knelt down, talking to her soothingly.

"But if you guys are free, then who shot the stone?" Karone wondered.

A ray of light appeared in the center of the square. Nina stood there, and the rangers began to back away, when a high-pitched laugh reached their ears.

"Zhane?!" Everyone exclaimed in disbelief.

"Nina poopy." Zhane babbled. "Nina dumb-dumb."

Nina rolled her eyes. Her hands were bound behind her back and in Zhane's hand sat the cracked Stone of Lights.

"No…" Ashley moaned and let her head rest against the cement. She closed her eyes to suppress tears.

"What's wrong?" Carlos leaned closer, trying to see if something was hurting her.

"Zhane destroyed the stone." Ashley whispered. "Which means that we can't heal Andros."

**A/n: I was thinking about keeping going, but I'm going to stop there. Not to be mean, but so I have enough to fill up the next chapter. I know exactly what I'm going to have happen, so it should be up quickly. Thanks for reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

"But wait, the staff is sitting over there!" Carlos pointed out. He looked between the stone in the staff and the one in Zhane's hand. "Which one is real?"

"It has to be the one Zhane has, because the stone controlled the brain chips." Karone explained. She turned to the sour-looking sorceress. "The one in the staff is a decoy, isn't it?"

Nina made her face devoid of all emotions. Karone pulled out her blaster and aimed it at Nina's head.

"Yes, it is." Nina finally answered.

Out of the corner of Carlos's eye, he saw Ashley's head loll to the side. Carlos quickly put his hand to the ranger's neck.

"Well, Ashley just lost consciousness." Carlos announced as he got to his feet.

"She and Andros are the ones who know what's going on!" Karone exclaimed. "I just got caught up on everything."

"We'll be able to figure it out, Karone." Carlos promised. "We have Nina captured. That's a big start. And the Stone of Lights is destroyed, thanks to a 2-year-old. Now we just have to get Andros healed and the others memories back."

"Mind catching us up?" Cassie asked, raising her hand and waving it. "We've been on Nina's ship for most of this time."

Karone opened her mouth to answer, when a feeling inside of her grew fainter. She looked over to her brother, and realized it was him.

"Andros is dying. We have to help him first."

"Since your silver ranger so brilliantly destroyed my stone," Nina cut in with a snap, "I have no way of fixing your beloved leader."

"Why don't we just send him to DECA?" Carlos suggested.

"He won't last the trip." Karone felt tears burning in her eyes.

"Wait!" Carlos demorphed and dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out another stone. "This is Nina's equivalent of the Stone of Lights."

The black ranger ran over to his friend's side and knelt down. He pulled out the sword that still sat in the ranger's stomach, then set the stone down in the middle of Andros's chest and closed his eyes. The stone glowed brightly, and slowly the blood and wounds disappeared.

Andros blinked and sat up slowly. He started when he saw Carlos by his side and tried to scoot away.

"Who are you?"

"When did Andros lose _his_ memory?" Carlos asked, looking over at the others.

"When Nina showed up about fifteen minutes ago." Karone explained. "Mind Shifter sent a memory ball, and we can't get his memories back like we could before."

"How are we going to get him back?"

"We can come up with that later. Right now, we need to get Ashley back."

Carlos nodded and hurried over to Ashley, settling himself next to her. He repeated the same actions he had on Andros, placing the stone over Ashley's body. Ashley's eyes flew open, and she sat up with a gasp.

"What happened?"

"Take a deep breath." Carlos put a hand on the ranger's shoulder to steady her. "I just healed you."

"But…how?"

"Nina made me a stone replica, remember? I can do almost anything with it."

"Where's Andros?"

"He's awake, but he doesn't remember anything."

Ashley looked over Carlos's shoulder at her fiancée, looking around, completely lost and confused. She wanted to run over and hug him, but now wasn't the time. They had to get back at Nina for what she had done.

"Hey, wait!" Ashley eyed the black ranger cautiously. "How did you guys stop the brain chip?"

"Me!" Zhane cut in happily. He held out his hand to show Ashley the stone.

"That's a new one." Ashley muttered. She rose to her feet and started to walk over to Zhane when she saw Nina. "He bound her too?"

"Zhane good boy. Zhane help Ashley."

"Okay, our next plan of action?" Ashley turned to the others.

"Well, Mind Shifter has to be destroyed." Karone said. "But I don't know how to even get him down here."

"I might have an idea." Carlos announced. He motioned for everyone to move in close and told them of his plan.

00000000000000000

"Mind Shifter!" Nina spat angrily to the sky. White wisps of cloud swirled down and materialized into the monster.

"My princess! Everyone has been worried, now that we can't view the fight. What happened?"

"Well, as you can see, they bound me and disappeared." Nina attempted to pull her hands apart in front of her to make her point.

"They have to come back. Only destroying me will return everything to normal. So, all we have to do it wait."

"Untie me, first!" Nina exclaimed.

As soon as the cuffs were off of the sorceress' wrists, Nina pulled a gun out and aimed it at Mind Shifter's head.

"Don't move!" Another voice called. The rest of the rangers surrounded the monster, their blasters raised.

"But, how?"

Nina blinked, and her body and face slowly transformed back into Ashley.

"You ruined our lives. This is what you deserve."

"Not even all seven of you can defeat me. Only a high power sorceress, like Nina, can kill me. And I don't think she will do that any time soon."

"How about this?" Karone pulled the quadroblaster out from behind the bushes. Attached to the end was the stone from Carlos. Mind Shifter's eyes grew wide with fear. "You guy's ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone called back. They all stood around the blaster, hands on each other's shoulders. Karone pulled her finger back on the trigger, and a ball of fire and energy flew out of the end.

Mind Shifter threw up his hands, but disappeared in a small explosion. His particles scattered, and the dust flew up in the air before slowly settling over the rangers. Everyone held up their hands and smiled as little by little, their memory was returned to them.

"Andros?" Ashley questioned softly, turning around to look at her fiancée. Andros looked up at the sound of her voice, and let his mouth form a broad grin. Ashley hurried over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm okay." Andros whispered in her ear.

"I'm just making sure." Ashley muttered back. She kissed him hard on the lips before putting her arms back around him.

"Zhane, what are you doing?" Karone asked. Everyone turned their attention to the silver ranger, who was still sitting on the ground sucking his thumb.

"What?" Zhane exclaimed.

"Do you even remember what you've been doing these past few days?"

"Um…well…" Zhane's eyes flew open and he whipped his hand out of his mouth. "No way!"

The team laughed as Zhane jumped to his feet. Karone walked to his side and whispered something into his ear. Zhane's eyes opened wide again, and he shook his head.

"You're not allowed to say that unless I ask correctly."

"Then ask!" Karone told him.

"Now?" Zhane looked around. "Fine, but none of you guys can watch!"

The team gave their complete attention to the couple, and even inched in closer.

"Karone, will you marry me? I don't have the ring right now, it's sitting on my dresser, but I promise I'll give it to you when we get back."

"Yes," Karone said through a bright smile. "I would love to marry you."

Zhane pulled Karone to him and kissed her softly.

"Awww." The team cooed.

"I said you guy's couldn't watch!" Zhane exclaimed, but he was smiling.

"Now, there are a few of us who still need some catching up to do." Cassie spoke up. "What totally went on up there in space?"

"How about we go to the Surf Spot for some burgers, and we'll fill you in as best we can?" Andros suggested. "Because it's been one hell of a week."

**A/n: Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I do hope you don't all try to kill me! July was pure crazy for me, then I was hanging out with friends these past two weeks. I've had most of this written for a while, it just never got finished. Please review with little yelling for me. Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

Ashley Hammond-almost-Karovan slid the silk straps of the yellow dress over her shoulders. Her hair was piled high on top of her head, with curly tendrils grazing her cheeks and the back of her neck. Then, without thinking, she ran a hand down the front of her dress. She pulled it away quickly and looked over her shoulder at Karone.

"Damn it!" Karone cursed, then blushed and put a hand over mouth. The dress, a royal sparkling purple, was circled around Karone's ankles and her pregnant belly lay bare. "I should have gotten a bigger size."

"How much time do we have?" Ashley asked, starting to pick up the dress. Karone stepped out of the fabric and sat down on a chair, hugging herself to keep warm.

"Like, twenty minutes."

Ashley grabbed the hanger off the floor and gently hung the dress back up by its straps.

"Ash…" Karone muttered with a confused look.

"Good thing you left the tags on. Be right back."

Ashley pressed a button on her morpher, and disappeared. Karone was still trying to open her mouth to ask what Ashley was going to do. Then, Ashley appeared again, the dress still in her hand.

"Will a 12 do?" Ashley asked with a grin.

"You didn't!" Karone gasped, standing up and grabbing the hanger.

"It was just an exchange. I didn't steal or anything." Ashley smiled, and then Karone started to giggle. They both let their heads fall back as they roared with laughter. Just as quickly as it had started, Ashley blanched and felt blood drain from her face. She turned and ran out of the room.

"Wait, Ash!" Karone started to go after her friend, but realized she was still in her bra and underwear. Karone sighed and started to pull the dress on. Ashley opened the door and entered again as Karone took a final look in the mirror.

"It's perfect, thanks." Karone gave a small smile, then turned and grabbed Ashley's hand. "What happened?"

"I…really had to pee?" Ashley tried.

"You're pregnant?" Karone gasped. Ashley felt her cheeks warm quickly and she looked down at the ground.

"A few weeks along. I wasn't expecting it at all!"

"I'm assuming, then, that my brother doesn't know?"

Ashley looked down even further and began to scuff at the floor with her foot.

"No, he doesn't. I didn't want to freak him out."

"Why…" Karone started to ask. Then her features softened and realization filled her eyes. "Oh, Nina."

"I mean, I respect Andros' decision. We couldn't just kill Nina." Ashley looked up and sighed. "But at the same time, a prison isn't going to hold her forever; we all know that. Who knows what she could do. And there's so many thoughts going through Andros' head, with the wedding and all. So, I was going to just wait a few weeks, and then tell him."

"I can respect that." Karone admitted, pulling Ashley in for a hug. "Are you excited?"

"I'm nervous," Ashley mumbled into Karone's shoulder. "Am I ready for a baby? Are we?"

"Yes," Karone answered simply, pulling away but keeping her hands on Ashley's shoulders. "You two are some of the greatest people that I know. You'll be awesome parents."

"Hey, knock, knock." The pink ranger opened the door and leaned in. "You guys have about five minutes." She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and smiled. "And you both look gorgeous."

Ashley and Karone both turned and stared at their reflection in the mirror. Final touches were done, then they turned, hugged each other again, and faced Cassie.

"Let's go." Cassie said with a smile.

Out in the hallway, Carlos and TJ stood with their backs to the doors. They both grinned as the girls entered.

"Thanks so much for being our escorts, guys." Ashley told them. "My dad still won't talk to me. I guess marrying a guy he doesn't know doesn't put me on his list of favorites."

"I still can't get a hold of my parents. Although, once they hear I'm marrying Zhane, they may come running to my rescue." Karone joked.

There were two knocks on the door from the other side, and the boys stepped forward.

"That's our cue." TJ explained. "Time to go."

Ashley hooked her arm around Carlos, and TJ let Karone wrap her hand around his arm. TJ knocked three times on the door. The large wooden doors opened slowly into a sanctuary filled with yellow and purple flowers. Carlos and Ashley started down the aisle first to the waiting man from space.

_We're finally doing it._ Ashley thought. _We're making a commitment to each other. We're going to have a baby. We're finally a family._

Then they were at the front of the church. Andros was smiling so big, Ashley thought it might get stuck there, and she started to snicker. This just made Andros smile even wider. Ashley entwined her hand with his and they walked up the two steps to the minister, totally forgetting to thank Carlos.

_I can't believe this is happening. _Karone said to herself. _I never expected Zhane was ready to get married. He always told me he didn't like commitment. But I know that he's ready now. _

Zhane was smiling, but his eyes also showed worry and fear. Karone kissed TJ's cheek in thank you and then took Zhane's hand and squeezed it. Zhane returned that tightness and followed the other couple up the steps.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for two very special couples. Ashley Marie Hammond and Andros Karovan. Karone Karovan and Zhane Hovan. If you would both hold hands and repeat after me.

This time, both girls were thinking the exact same thing. _This is the best day ever._

000000000000000000000000000

"Are you ready?" Andros asked, opening the door to his and Ashley's room above the party.

"Almost." Ashley sat with her dress pulled up and her foot wrapped up in ice. "High heels and a lot of standing really didn't help this."

"I thought DECA said you were healed?" Andros wondered. He kneeled down next to Ashley's foot and gently unwound the wrap.

"Foot injuries always flare up, because people walk on them so much. Ouch!" Ashley gasped, and her foot flinched away from Andros.

"Sorry," Andros blushed. He leaned over and gently kissed Ashley's ankle.

"If you could put the wrap on again, that would be great." Ashley muttered. This was only the second time she had seen Andros be so…tender. Andros moved skillfully, pulling the bandage tight. When he was done, he laid a trail of kisses along her foot. Ashley felt heat shoot up her leg.

"Andros…" Ashley whispered. Andros looked up, took Ashley's hand, and pulled her lips onto his. Ashley felt herself melt at her husband's touch. Andros expertly guided her off the chair and onto the floor.

"Ash…" Cassie stopped short as the couple looked up at their friend from the ground. "Uh…I guess I'll just tell the guests that you two are already on your honeymoon."

"Wait! We're ready!" Ashley jumped to her feet and helped Andros up. "Just announce us, and we'll come out."

Cassie nodded and shut the door. Ashley blushed furiously and put her head on Andros's shoulder.

"Hey," Andros said, putting his arm around his wife's waist. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. She could have come in two minutes later."

Ashley laughed and hugged her husband. Andros kissed the top of her head.

"And, now introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Andros Karovan!" Andros took Ashley's hand and opened the door. Outside was a small balcony, with all the guests below them. Everyone applauded as Andros and Ashley walked down the steps to the dance floor.

"Please gather around as these happy couples share their first dance."

Baby I don't understand

How just the touch of your hand

Can make me feel invincible

Do you know just where you take me

Do you know how high you make me

I need your kiss like oxygen

With your arms warm around me

When your eyes look deep into me

It's unstoppable

Baby, anything is possible

"Do I even want to know what you two were doing upstairs?" Zhane asked casually as he slowly spun with Karone in his arms.

Ashley blushed again and buried her head in Andros' chest.

"No, you don't." Andros answered. He held Ashley tighter as they danced.

Everything I wanna be

Any dream I wanna dream

I can because of your love

Anywhere I ever go

With all of my heart I know

I am the man I am

Because of your love 

Don't know how I lived before you

Now I live to explore you

Take me girl to your secret world

"Who picked this song?" Andros whispered into Ashley's ear.

"Me and Karone. I'm kind of a big Kenny Chesney fan, and she really liked these lyrics."

"Well, I really like them too."

Or I could swim in your deep blue passion

Or I could feel your love come crashing

Over me, endlessly

Whether you're right by my side

Or whether you and I

Are a million miles apart 

I can always feel you in my heart

Everything I wanna be

Any dream I wanna dream

I can because of your love

Anywhere I ever go

With all of my heart I know

I am the man I am

Because of your love

"Ashley?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I am the man I am because of you. If you hadn't reached out when you met me, you would probably be dead and I would have fought everyone alone. I like having you by my side a lot better. I love you."

Everything I wanna be

Any dream I wanna dream

I can because of your love

Anywhere I ever go

With all of my heart I know

I am the man I am - The man I am

Because of your love

Oh baby, because of your love...

"Andros?"

"Yes?"

"Um…well, I love you too. And I'm glad that you changed. And…"

"What is it?"

Ashley finally lifted her head off of Andros' chest.

"We're having a baby."

Andros froze for about ten seconds, then let a warm smile appear on his face.

"We're ready."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Andros kissed his wife passionately.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Zhane hissed. Ashley pulled away and glared at her brother-in-law.

"Zhane!" Karone exclaimed.

"The music stopped. We have to get off the floor."

"Does he know?" Karone asked, ignoring her husband.

"Know what?"

"Yes, he does." Ashley smiled. The four of them moved off the floor and let some of the guests dance.

"What are you talking about?" Zhane whined.

"You rushed them off the floor." Karone explained. "Now you don't get to know."

"I'll pretend I'm not hurt that you told my sister first." Andros teased.

"Hey, if you want to come watch me throw up, be my guest!" Ashley threw back with a smile.

"Guys!" Zhane took his hands off of Karone and crossed them in front of his chest. "I'm not touching anyone until I know what's going on."

"Oh well, then. I guess that new outfit I got for the honeymoon will just have to wait…" Karone turned and smiled at her brother and his wife. Then the three of them walked towards the table of food.

"That is so not fair!" Zhane yelled, following the others.

"Fine, Zhane." Ashley stopped and put her arm around Andros. "I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be an uncle and a daddy?" Zhane asked with glee. "I'm so happy for you, Miss Ashley!"

Zhane's smile froze. The others cracked up laughing.

"Wait, was that…"

"You're so pwetty, Miss Ashley!" Karone cooed. "And Drossy is weally mean!"

"Oh, no!" Zhane moaned, putting a hand over his eyes. "I am never going to live through this."

Karone wrapped her arms around Zhane's chest and kissed his cheek.

"I still love you, don't worry."

As the two couples held each other, Ashley started thinking about what had happened over the past month.

"You know what, guys? If Nina hadn't erased our memories, we probably wouldn't be here today. We would still be fighting rangers, and Zhane would still be getting up the courage to ask Karone."

"And for that, we give thanks." Andros grabbed glasses of champagne off the table and passed them around to their friends.

"To love, and the memories that we will never lose again."

"To love!" the other three repeated.

They drank out of their glasses, Andros and Zhane kissed their new wives.

They had gotten through everything Nina had thrown at them. Nina was in jail and not a threat anymore. They were now able to spend the rest of their lives with the people they loved. They would always remember.

A/n: It's kind of sad that I have to wait till I stay home sick before I can finish this. But school, as you all know, is a life-sucking force that does not allow for computer time. But, almost a year later, this story is over. I really hope you all enjoyed it!

The song was "Because of Your Love" by Kenny Chesney. And sorry that it's so big, the document editor wouldn't let me put it closer together.

There may be a sequel to this, I'm not sure yet. It depends on how busy I get.


End file.
